Discovering Truths
by Nat-y2k2
Summary: When the truth is discovered families are torn apart and new ties are made as well as new loves. When wizards appear at Bella and Edwards wedding they revel dark secrets that had been kept hidden from everyone.
1. Prologue

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?........ ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter....... **

Chapter One – Prologue

This is what I had been waiting for the whole time had been here had been leading up to this, in my own way I was fond of Edward but he was a means to an end. I needed him and in my need I could not think of the feelings that I would be hurting when this all went through. I would not stay here with him, them I felt no real attachment to them I was fond of Alice and would miss her endless chatter and her optimism. But this was not the first time I had left behind friends and broken hearts all in my wake.

I'm standing here waiting to walk out to the one that will promise to love, honour and cherish me for all eternity; the man that will make me immortal and final help me find peace and be a little bit more safer. I see Charlie come towards me willing to give me away; another piece of deceit that I woven in my short time here. But needs must. I see the look in his eyes and for a moment I relish in it, the love that so obviously pours from a single look I could drown in and wish that it could come from the right people. But they are no longer here no longer alive, they saw to that.

I turn from Charlie and look at my reflection in the mirror, a true imaginary masterpiece if I do say so myself. The dress Alice has got for me flatters my form and highlights my better features enhancing my plain beauty in to something more I turn and face Charlie ready to head to the altar. To Edward. To new beginnings. To a safer future if one truly exist for the likes of me.

I see the look in Charlie's eyes again and I gentle take his hands in mine snapping his attention back to the present and out of what ever trance like state I had put him in. He squeezes my hand gentle as if giving me some silent sign of reassurance, oh I'm going to hate having to hurt him, he has been so kind to me, so understanding. Everything a father should be. Everything mine was not.

The wedding march starts and Charlie gives me a final look before leading me towards the ceremony, and towards my future husband. I can see Edward at the altar and he does look truly breathtaking and for a fleeting moment I consider staying with him and with his family . But I have plans, ideas, and other means of protection should everything go according to plan.

As I walk towards the altar I see the friends I have acquired looking up at me some with awe others with envy that I have managed to snag myself Edward Cullen, the look I see most and the one that will haunt me the most is that off anger coming from Jacob, if only he knew the truth he would not be so keen for me to stay human, to stay with him then.

When I reach the altar Charlie whispers words quietly in my ear, words of love and understanding, though in all fairness I believe half the guests here heard them, being that half the guest here are vampires. He walks from the altar and I try to suppress the jump that happens when I feel Edwards cold hand encase mine, even after all this time the feel of his cold skin on mine still causes me discomfort and nervousness

As I turns to face Edward I am lost in the fact that in a few hours I will be one of them and just a little bit safer from those who will forever hunt me. As I turn to the front to the man who will make me Edward's wife and perhaps save my life I hear that distinctive CRACK and I know that time is up. I know that they have found me and that now I must pay for what I did to those I once considered to be my truest and loyalist friends. I must pay for my sins.......


	2. Cullen's Discover The Truth

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?........ ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this ill be explained better later on....... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to right). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter....... **

**Chapter Two – Cullen's discover the Truth**

CRACK!!!!

That one crack was soon followed by three more as four wizards entered the ceremony and the vampires flew out of it.....

Bella could feel the steady thumping of her heart speed up as she saw Edward and the rest of the Cullen's fly away from her and held by and invisible force field, she knew whose work that was, she remembered. She looked around and saw the people she had been running from the last couple of years, she could not believe that she was just hours away from having freedom that she had so long longed for.

Bella looked around her seeing who she would meet her end with....There was the aristocratic blonde with blue/grey eyes whose mother she had helped condemn to death. The burley Bulgarian with dark eyes and a dark grace that stood just left of her, whose lover she had allowed and invited to be raped. The red head whose sister she had murdered to earn her freedom. She could see them looking at her all of them with death in mind. But none more so then the last she turned to meet.

At last Bella turned and looked into the face of the boy no man that she used to call her friend. She could see what the grief and madden need for revenge had done to his face. Those sparkling emerald eyes had dulled and now carried a deadly glint in them. The softness of his face had faded away and left him with a rugged beautifulness that was only enhanced by his fae blood, and in that moment when their eyes met Bella knew that this was not going to end well for her, that those haunted eyes may well be the last she would see.

In those eyes she was no longer Isabella Swan but Bellacine Riddle daughter of the Dark Lord Voldermort and Bellatrix Lestrange. In those eyes she could see all the evils that she had committed to get where she was today, the deaths she had caused, the deaths she had done, the rape and torture of muggles and people she had once called friends she had seen and watched to scared and enthralled to look away. She knew she had met the eyes of her killer and rightly so, she had caused him the most pain his sister and his wife.

She knew that Harry would not kill her outright he would want to hurt her the way she had hurt him, although she was not in love with Edward and she saw him merely as a means to an end she would not wish for him to know what she had done, especially to one member of his family that she had used magic on to do the unforgivable. In the corner of her eye she could still see the Cullen's and Jacob desperately trying to get up and get to her, to save her to help her she knew they couldn't. The rest of the guest list stood too shocked to move plus she knew they could not help her. She looked around at them again this was going to take some serious memory charms to make them forget what was going to happen and in that moment she understood that there was another reason why Victor was here that was his speciality erasing and restoring memories.

Harry began to move towards her and she knew she was in trouble she had nothing to defend herself with, alright she could use wand less magic but not to the ability of the wizards stood in front of her and they had wands. The closer Harry got the more his lips curled up in disgust and anger yet Bella could not help but marvel and the grace in which he was able to approach filled with such rage and anger.

**CULLEN PRO**

**Edward POV**

This was supposed to be the happiest day of my existence I was marrying the women I loved and who I had waited so long to find and be with, my reason for living. As I saw her approach me I knew I had made the right decision in marrying Bella despite all the hardships we had faced from my family, the Wolves and the Voulti I knew she was for me. She looked beautiful in her own individual way, Rosalie often commented on her plainness and how she did not match me how something was off about her, but that would change after we were married after I had changed her, we would be together we would be perfect. We had to be.

She reached me and I gentle reached out for her hand and placed it in-between my cold ones trying to ignore the way she still jumped at the coolness of my skin on hers. She seemed to be nervous today looking around as if she was expecting someone to jump out of the bushes though with what we had been though together it did not surprise me. We faced the front together and faced the man that would marry us and make us husband and wife....when I heard it a noise that I had never heard before and wish I could never hear again or the pain and devastation that it caused.....

CRACK

**Carlisle POV**

The wedding was going perfect Bella looked beautiful in her own little way in the dress Alice had picked out for her and again Alice was right it did enhance Bella better features. When I heard the distinctive sound of something I had not heard for many a year the sound of a wizard apperating.......

The wizards appeared dressed in wizarding robes hoods up, I suddenly felt a strong tug of powerful magic go through my body and found myself flying through the air and landing with a thud on the ground and unable to move forward to intercept the wizards as they approached Bella. Looking around I can see the rest of my family in the same predicament....Edward seemed to be trying to claw his way through the force field that seemed to be keeping him and us including the wolf Black in place.

This had to be powerful magic that much I was sure...from his limited knowledge of wizards he could tell who ever was keeping them in place was powerful.

As one of the strangers approached us I could feel myself, Emmett and William pull back to protect our mates and Edward and Jasper crouch into the defensive position although it would do little good against wizards such as the ones in front of us. He approached us slowly sizing all of us before he flicked his wand at the wolf that looked as if he was two seconds from bursting out of his skin and rendered him unconscious. I recoiled back closer to my Esme and I saw Emmett and William do the same to Rosalie and Alice. He approached us without fear of what we could do and with another flick of his wand we all found ourselves stuck firmly to the floor.

The leader or so the man I assumed to be the leader kept advancing on Bella step by step he brought himself closer and closer to her....Bella was looking around erratically trying to find a way to escape a means in which to flee from the predator approaching. When the man pulled out his wand an angry hiss burst out of Edward filling the area, Bella flinched, but did not seem all surprised with a flick of his wand and no words spoken the truth was slowly revelled to us.

**Normal POV**

Bella knew what was happening what he had done to her with a simple flick of his wand Harry had caused all the lies she had spread and cast over herself and others to be revealed.

Long brown hair became darker the colour of night which she had inherited off her mother, smooth chocolate eyes became, became hard and rounded and a dark green with a deadly glint, her lips became a fuller darker pink loosing there light pink innocence they once portrayed. She became shorter and slightly more curvier the figure of a true Black women she was bred to be a like her mothers once full figure. Bellacine Riddle now stood before the guest and her nearly husband and family, Isabella Swan becoming what she always was a figment of imagination in a deluded mind.

A deep chuckle burst from the blondes lips as he looked around at the guests and the nearly Grooms family they really had no idea what they were willing to give immortal life to.

"Cousin you look well....Must be something in the air...."

The Blonde spat at her in disgust with himself for speaking to her and disgust at her merely for being alive after his mother had been made to suffer so.

As if realising they had an audience the Bulgarian Wizard muttered something in his native tongue and the remaining guest were put into a magical slumber, were they could as they say see no evil, hear no evil and say no evil. He would deal with them later now every ones attention needed to be on the witch in front of them.

With the scene now set Harry stepped forward and let loose what he had held in for so long with an strange calmness.

**Harry's POV**

"We been looking for you Bella.....Every since you murder my wife"

The shuddered gasp that broke from the lips of most of the vampires was not lost on me or the other wizards.

"I see you have not lost your touch with the un-dead.....You've always been very talented with them, you were always able to manipulate them easy....What you allowed to and got to happen to my sister is prove of that....Which one of them was it may I ask.....Which one of the Cullen males did you take to my sisters house"

The confusion and anger that swept through the vampires was present for everyone to see myself included.....Although few of them seemed to be able to form words. One of them the leader I assumed spoke

"What is it you are accusing us of....my sons and I included have not been taken any were by Bella"

I looked at him. In away he reminded me of an older form of Draco. Draco with his veela blood could best this man in looks and grace but something in his demeanour reminded so much of my blonde friend, perhaps it was the way he seemed to be able to remain calm and take control. I contemplated his request for a little while trying to see whether this was the poor being who Bella had lead to my beloved sisters house those 5 months ago. I decided if I wished to get any were with my answers and my revenge I would have to indulge him and answer his question first and inform him that he or one of his sons had unwilling and unknowingly forced themselves on to my sister.

" Who see Bella has certain gifts.....She has the ability to manipulate your kind.....It's very easy really most wizards can do it if they can get hold of certain types of blood. Fae blood is the best, followed by veela and elf. It acts as a natural allure for your kind, drawing them in allowing the owner if they live long enough to influence you. Most don't vampire's go into some sort of blood lust at he smell and potency"

I could tell I had there up most attention. All of them looking at me as if I was revealing the meaning of life to them. I turned and faced Bella looking at the fear in her eyes, the doubt and the worry on weather I was going to reveal everything. I was never one to deny my audience a good show.

"Bella here being the clever little witch that she is was able to manipulate the blood making it look like the blood of a vampires mate or there singer, she just had to find the right candidate then mixing it with her own it let out some sort of pheromone drawing males to her....Your son being one of many that she had abused and used."

I paused allowing myself a second to compose myself, looking towards Victor, his face is set. What she had done had ruined his change with the love of his life the opportunity to marry my sister. I was going to revel it to them, try and discover who had done it and gather information on how to help my sister find who she desperately wanted.

"You see my sister was always to trusting for her own good, believed in the best of people, she is and always will be deluded....I blame my godfather I think he dropped her on her head as a child, but I have no prove but that is neither here or there. She was dear old Bella's first friend trusted her invited her into her life and her circle of friends, helped her, encouraged her, comforted her; but all for nothing"

I could feel the anger rising in me again, the burning flames of rage were licking the inside of my body begging for release my magic hummed and flickered at the change of escaping me. I had to remain in control and not let my magic and anger control me.

"It was her blood that Bella has so kindly been using to allure your son to her. My sisters and mine. You see my sister and I are half Fae and thou our blood is not as potent as pure fae's it still has the power to attract other creatures to us and to create some sort of blood lust on those with weak control around human blood, it also allows us to control them to a small decree."

I looked at the blonde vampire he at least seemed to have understood what I had been speaking about the others seemed to be in a state of shock, anger, and concentration. I had to continue now that I had started I could merely contain myself.

"Let me tell you a little bit about curses in my world. There are three which we claim are unforgivable, the killing curse Avada kedavra, the torture curse Cruciatus , and the control curse Imperius . These curses are called the unforgivable because the use of them is just that unforgivable. Bella used the impervious curse on one of you, and took you to my sisters home. What she originally hoped to get from this I do not know; Forgiveness perhaps, but my sister loves me more then she does her and could not forgive the pain you put me thou so dear old Bella went with Plan B"

One of the dark haired males spoke before I could continue he seemed able to keep up with the conversation. I found my self sizing him up and watched as he stepped in front of the small pixie of a vampire he seemed to be protecting.

"How is it we have n recollection of this you did not say that the Imperius curse removes a persons memories?"

"Very clever I did not....but an simply erasing of memories spell would take care of that ask Victor he is very good at them. Before you ask why she did it I can answer that she was kind enough to tell my sister before she left a crazed blood lust vampire there"

I paused for breath allowing them to take what I had said in, allowing them a minute to process allowed me a minute to calm myself and try and compose what I was about to say.

"impregnation.....whether humans, human females could carry vampire offspring. Imagine this half vampire half human another form of protection if she would not be turned. I do not think that she expected us to find her so quickly, she was going to wait and see if my sister survived first before she signed up"

I looked at the males now all of them seemed to be in a state of shock and dread wondering on whether I was going to revel who and more importantly if any of them got my sister in the family way.

It was a delicate situation my sister had been near enough shunned by the wizarding world because she had agreed to carry the offspring of a dark creature. The medi-witches would have nothing to do with her, she was breeding and allowing dark creatures to pollute the world. Hermione had in the end dragged my sister to a muggle doctor she had used and they were able to determine that my sister was pregnant. But the muggle doctor was short lived the baby's growth was erratic as was it heart beat we could not risk exposer. But my sister stayed determined the child would be born and she would raise it as a brother or sister to Teddy Lupin who lived with my sister and who often called her his mummy, if she could raise and love a half werewolf child she could raise and love a half vampire child who shared her blood. My sister had stayed strong to her beliefs that she would raise this child with the world knowing what it was and that she was not ashamed that it was a half breed even after Victor had offered to marry his long time lover and friend and the claim the child as his.

"Who.....Who did she take.....Do you know is there away we could find out?"

I was snapped out of my musings by the blonde leader he seemed to be the only one capable of forming sentences at the moment the others were merely staring blankly at each other before casting Bella disgusted looks, clearly showing there feelings of betrayal that they now felt.

"I don't know....my sisters mind seems to be blocked of the actual vampires face and body, her mind holds images of Bella entering the house and the conversations that the two had, even knowledge that there had been a vampire there, but looking at her mind we can not get a clear image of him. The one with the least control would be the obvious choice, Bella has never been very good at the impervious curse and vampires are particularly tricky at placing it on. So she would use the one she could manipulate easiest with magical blood and blood lust. The obvious way to find out would be to see how the lot of you deal with the weakened down version of it she possess"

During my speech and explanation I see the honey haired male vampire slowly fall to the ground sorrow admitting from him in waves, giving me a clue to one of the many answers I had come here for. I watched as the beautiful blonde tried to whisper occasionally into his ear, getting no response she gives up and continues to listen to me glaring hostilely at me if I was the one who had caused the act to occur.

**Normal POV**

Everyone was silent it seemed everyone was contemplating what had been spoken, lost in there thoughts and feelings. Harry now stood staring blankly ahead as if in a trace or lost in a distant memory, Draco's gaze flickered from the captive vampires to the witch they had hunted and finally caught, the witch who had caused so much pain to so many people. Victor stood firmly next to Bella his wand admitting the occasionally spark from it's powerfully tip. Ron stood on the other side of Bella with his wand pointed into her back, it was taking all of his self control not to kill her there and then. Bella stood paralysed next to Victor to frightened to move in case of attack from any of the wizards around her, she stood and listened to Harry with a dejected ear knowing what he was going to say, understanding why he had to say it. Know that at last the truth was being revealed and she would have to face up to what she had done.

Bella knew that Harry was not finished how could he be, there was still the incident with his wife that Harry had not brought up yet and that was the deepest betrayal he felt. There was and eerie silence that filled the area all lost in the actions and revelations that had been revealed, that was soon broken by the sound of Harry's voice yet again. He had more to say, ad Bella knew what he was going to say; she could tell my the way his eyes had taken on a madden grief slightly hazed as if he was trying not to cry.

**Harry POV**

I looked straight at her, she looked so diminished now not like the witch she had once been, I could see she knew where I was going now she knew that I had one more thing I wanted an explanation for. The murder of my wife, the mother of my children, the only women I had come to love. Gineva Weasley.

I knew I had to control myself or I would become a risk not only to my self but to the others around me, I could already see Ron's control slipping it was taking all of his restraint not to kill her were he stood after all she was his sister. Bella was the reason that he now was sister-less and now estranged from his family as they would not have anything to do with him.

"Did you thing that you would get away with what you did to my family"

Me speaking seemed to break Cullen's out of there post shock daze, they were staring at me again dreading what I was going to revel now. How little they knew about Bella if they thought dragging one of them to my sisters was the worse that she had done they were sadly mistaken

"You took the life of one of the most important people in my life....she gave me everything, my children, my home....and you took it always. WHY!!!!. You were one of us we loved you......WHY!!. ANSWER ME!!!!"

I could feel the rage I had tried to keep in start burst from me when I looked at Bella and saw her look everywhere at me. I could feel my body start to shake.

That's when I heard it, I had told her not to come, I told her to stay away it was too dangerous for her to be here. But she had not listened to me. She had come. She must of felt my magic and it had drawn her here.

CRACK

**What do you think Review and let me know (reviews help me type faster)**

**Check out the poll on my profile**

**Thanks to my first Reviewers :njferrell , XxJustXxAxXNobodyxX, and mia1601 your reveiws meant alot **


	3. Enter The Girls

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?........ ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this will be explained better later on....... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to write). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter....... **

Chapter Three - Enter The Girls

Carlisle Cullen's POV

CRACK

The sound reverberated around the area all of us seemed to snap out of our daze dreading what this sound could bring now. The brown haired male spun around looking just as wild as he had when he was shouting at Bella.

In the clearing now stood two females dressed compared to the males relatively normally both of them brunette and very pretty, he only difference being that one had a slightly bulging stomach and the smell of vampire clung to her skin. So this was the males Sister. What colour was left in Bella's face had now completely drained away at the sight of her.

She seemed to be completely oblivious to the my families and the other wizard stares as she locked eye contact with her brother and maintain it something even I had found near enough impossible to do. They seemed to be sharing some sort of silent communication, that seemed to be calming the raging wizard.

When they broke eye contact the other brunette calmly walked other towards the red head who had moved away from Bella and came to embrace her. They sunk into the embrace with the brunette resting her head against his shoulder whispering calming words in his ear. The other brunette seemed to be surveying the scene, trying to contemplate the damage before she turned and walked towards us.

She seemed comfortable with maintaining my eye contact as she came towards the shield. Before she came thorough the shield that had been holding my family captive she looked over her shoulder and smirked at her brother, the turned to my family and I and spoke.

" Your not going to hurt me if I help you all up are now are you?"

Humour seemed to lace her words as if they were spoken for someone else's benefit and not mine or my families. The silent communication theory seemed more true now. I could do nothing but shake my head, she seemed to have me entranced her very presence seemed to glitter and glow with magic.

She placed her hand flat onto the shied and phased right though it with ease something none of my family or I could do. She went up to the still unconscious werewolf and waved her hand over him causing him to stir and wake though he did not seem to be moving very fast, whether it was due to the shock or the magic. She walked up to my Esme next kneeling gentle and slowly next to her, the slowness seemed to be due to her growing midsection. I could feel the vampire in me raging at the intruder and at the desperate need to protect my mate, yet the human in me was intrigued and fascinated about this newcomer. She placed her hand slowly over Esme's and ran her hand over it and up and down it reversing the magic, before slowly getting up taking Esme with her who seemed to be in a state of shock, mirroring only what the others of us felt. She did the same to Myself, Alice,William, Emmett and Rosalie the latter giving the girl the once over as she stood up .

When she reached Edward she paused surveying him she seemed to be judging him before giving him the once over she slowly knelt down and placed her hand on his and grasped it but instead of doing what she did with the others her hand glowed lightly causing Edwards to do the same. I saw Edwards eyes in that moment snap up to her, and a ghost of a smile make his way across his lips, before she stood she placed a soft kiss on his forehead and turned to move on to Jasper. Jaspers head had not moved from its downward stance since the dark haired male had spoken, my son seemed content on blaming himself for something there was no prove on. I could see Jaspers unease grow the closer the female came towards him, the way his body tried to shift and turn away from her was not missed on us or her.

Jaspers stance did not change or pass as she knelt down beside him and grasped his hands and enclosed them within hers. I could see where Jaspers eyes where straying slowly creeping down her body till they rested on her swollen midsection, the indecision in his eyes was plain to see, as she stood up pulling Jasper with her his eyes now remained steadily on the ground.

Once she had finished what she had come in the shield for she quickly walked back out sill leaving us encased in side it and made her way over to other brunette male who quickly encased her within his grasp.

**Harry's POV**

I watched as my sister slowly made her way over to the vampires that Draco and I had imprisoned in a shield. I tried to use the mental link we shared to tell her to come back and that it was not safe for her to enter and relieve them of the magic Draco had cast on them. Her response was just to mock me my asking them if they would hurt her, I could see the elder of the coven understand that the question was not for there benefit but I do not think they realised it was for mine.

I watched as she simply walked through my shield my magic never having much effect or power over her nor hers on me. She went to relive the werewolf first, if Mooney had been alive he would have been fascinated to meet a creature such as this, knowing how much he struggled with his condition A condition he had passed on to his only Child. Draco had to stun the young wolf giving as he looked like he was about to transform, but with my sister ability she was able to wandlessly revive him. I could feel the other wizards watching my sister there eyes glued on her movements, I could feel Viktor's anxiety over the situation he and my sister had been close since they went to the Yule Ball together all those years ago, and the thought of her in danger would anger him greatly.

Draco had taken the position next to Bellacine which Ron had abandon the moment Hermione had turned up with Hollie, he would keep his wife safe against anything else. Bella stood motionless now I believe she knew that this was not going to end well now that Hollie was here, although my sister had calmed my temper and saved her then and there. There was no way she could deny what she had done when the proof was now in front of everyone's eyes and the smell of vampire hanged on my sisters skin. Since the murder of my wife I had come to depended on my sister more and more, I could not take care of my children so she had taken over that as well as raising Teddy and helping me cope with my grief. I had loved Ginny in my own little way, it was a love that had gown over time and something that developed over just as much time. For the longest of time's I believed my self to be gay the only relationship I had being with a man, my last lover before Ginny had been in my forth year and with a man who had been murdered by Lord Voldemort.

But Ginny had managed to bring a joy to me that I never thought I would of experience the joy of my own family and my own home. A joy that had been lost when I turned one years old and my parents had been killed. I had sworn after Ginny that I would protect what was left of my family, My sister, My children and my friends. They would not know the pain I had suffered, they would not struggle with the grief that I still find myself drowning in occasionally.

I watched as my sister went around the vampires one by one and released them and helped them to there feet, it still amazed me how my sister was able to be so kind to everyone. I was intrigued by the way she acted around who would of been Bella's groom the gentleness she showed him and the difference in behaviour threw me and I knew we would be discussing it later on. There was no sign of recollection on my sisters face as she went around the vampires there, I was hoping for a sign, some sort of indication as to who it was that had got her pregnant, but there was none and if there was I was not aware of it. When she got to the blonde haired male he refused to make eye contact with her just content with staring at the ground and when he eyes did rise they stopped at my sisters protruding midsection.

Once my sister had freed all of the vampires she made her way towards us only to be in encased in Viktor's arms and pulled in to his side. His way of protecting her and keeping her safe. We now turned our attention back to Bella there was more that needed to be done.

**Normal POV **

Bella could only watch as she saw Hollie made her way around the Cullen's and Jacob, only watch as one by one they stood up and embraced each other. Draco was now beside her taking over were Ron had left she did not know whether to feel relived or scared that it was her cousin now next to her. Harry's eyes were glued to his sister watching her movements around the shield, the shield that had been left in place. Ron and Hermione were taking in hushed whispers to each other while gentle holding each other both afraid of what would happen when Hollie had finished.

It did not take long after Hollie finished and found herself enclosed in Viktor's arms that the attention turned back to Bella, the silent conversation that was going on between the pair of siblings was present again while the other wizards stared at Bella all wondering how this would turn out and whether or not they were prepared for it.

Harry broke the silence my turning to Bella and asking the same question he had before he had been interrupted by his sisters presence.

"My wife Bellacine, tell me why you murdered my wife"

The silence that filled the grounds after Harry had spoken those words was no different to the first time he had said them. Bella desperately tried to avoid eye contact with any of the Wizards in the clearing and turned her attention to the vampires and the wolf that were still being held behind the shield, they to her seemed a safer bet to look at then the raging wizards beside her.

**Draco POV **

I can not believe that we have finally found her, those months after my mother had been killed had been the worst of my life. My father had sunk into a kind of depression that he could not find his way out of. Contrary to what many in my society believed my parents loved each other greatly she was my fathers mate and my mothers death killed something in my father. My mother was one of a kind I often believed her to be the kindest women I would ever have the pleasure to surround myself with. She had always been against me joining the Death Eaters, she did not want my life to be forfeited for a mad man's dream of a pure world. The fact that her death was caused by a member of her own family, her sister's child diminished some of my mother's love of life . She had known why and who had betrayed her to the Dark Lord before any of us and what would happen to her and in the days leading up to her death the light that use to shine from my mother became nothing but a glimmer and a dream. My mother had loved Bellacine taken her into her heart and home, when she discovered were she was spending her summers she demanded that my father help her gain custody of the her and invited her to live with us. Making Bella's betrayal all the worse for me and my father to bare.

When Harry told me that there was now a location to go on I had instantly agreed to come along and help in any way I could. Seeing Bellacine again after all this time only served to fuel my rage and need for revenge, she had turned on us on her friends and family and she deserved everything she would get and I only hoped that I would have my change to demand answers from her. Demand to know why after everything my mother did for her she could so callously betray her.

The fact that now I was situated next to her was making me sick, how the Weasel had managed to do it for so long was beyond me she had murdered his sister and he had managed to stand beside her calmly when I felt like my whole body and being wanted to rip her to pieces. I had to calm myself down it would not do for me to ruin everything giving her a change to escape and retreat after so much searching had been carried out to find her.

I had to laugh when I had first seen her the disguise she had used on her self to turn her into this Isabella Swan was laughable, failed glamours to dull down some of her beauty that she had inherited form my Aunt before she was sent to Azakban. Creating a different family and weaving her way into a community was indeed a good decision cause less of a scene the simply turning up as a stray, all alone in a small community.

I could feel the shock on Harry's face when Hollie turned up, though I was not surprised she could most likely feel Harry's magic spiking from all the way in England, and no matter what happened I believe that deep down she will always care for Bella and not wish for us or her brother to cause her any permanent pain or death.

Ginny's death had been hard on Harry and completely out of the blue none of us released Bella still held on to the Death Eater way of life and were her true loyalty lied. I was unable to discover myself until after Ginny's death that it was her who had had a helping hand in my mothers death.

But she would pay now we would all find closure we would all find the peace we need to move on with our life's. Bella was still avoiding answering Harry's question, that was never a good idea for some one with a temper such as Potters, did she not realise or remember that it would all come out in the end the Twins had there ways and so did I.

**Harry's POV**

I could feel my temper rising again, I needed answer as to why she betrayed us in such away. Why she had turned on us after everything we had done for her, after we stuck with her after her parentage was discovered. When everyone shunned her for being nothing more then a Death Eaters Child. We had stuck with her stayed true to our friendships and held on to our believes, for her to turn on us all was unexpected.

"Why Ginny........ANSWER ME !!!!!.....Or I swear to god I will make you"

My temper was at the surface again I could feel my body begin to shake and see the nervous looks Draco and Ron were giving me, I could feel my sister plead with me through our link to clam down and that this would not get us anywhere. But all I could see and feel was rage and red.

"I...I had no choice …..I needed my freedom.....and she was the easiest to get to....the weakest link.....I'm....I'm sorry"

The word 'sorry' rung in my ears. Sorry what a word. Did she honestly expect me to forgive her for robbing my children of there mother the change to know her mother's side of the family to grow up with other siblings. For freedom that was why my wife was killed so she could escape from her parents and there beliefs there holocaust; because she was nothing more then the weakest link in our group the easiest one to get to. Forget the fact that she had two young children to care for the youngest only being a few days old, her death for freedom.

"Bellacine....did you not think that if you killed Ginny that we would not hunt you down? That you would not find freedom only a smaller cage to be held in."

My sisters soft voice broke through my angry argument I was having with myself, trying to get to the terms with the word 'sorry' and how it now was bouncing around my head. She as normal was the voice of reason were I saw red she would often see what was really there and how best to go about it. I looked at my sister and in that moment I saw how many a wizard and creature had fell in love with her but she only had eyes now for Teddy.

"I...I could not see any other way.....They gave me no choice....they would stop hunting me....if....if..if I killed one of the group. Hollie can you not see. HOLLIE can you not see"

The desperation in her voice was pitiful did she honestly expect my sister to forgive her after what she had done not only to me those two years ago, but what she had done to her those months ago. She was going to pay for what she done to my family and I would do it with nothing but a smile on my face.

I knew my sister would not wish death on Bella she had been a loyal friend to Bella and loved Bella as a sister would her betrayal had cut my sister the deepest. Hollie spent months blaming herself, believing it to be her own fault because she had welcomed Bella in to our group of friends, brought her close to us, close enough to cause us harm and her to feel the blame for my wife's death.

**Normal POV **

The group stood still and silent all in deep thought all thinking about what had happened what had been said and trying to grasp and understand how it had come to this. All the wizards spared glances at Bella, all knowing never to underestimate her and watching her for a sign of what she was going to do next, she after all was like her parents never one to back down from anything and welcome there defeat.

Harry was the first one to move and break the silence that had overcome the group, Harry was the most determined to finish what they had started and made to move towards Bellacine. Whether that was what Bella was waiting for, a sign of what was coming, a sign of who would act first and who was the biggest threat. A reason to embrace her darker nature, her true nature. Fight or Flight the nature of the beast. Or whether she was biding her time trying to build up her magic for one strike one strike to disarm and dispel those close enough to her that she could make her escape.

But before the knew what was truly happening to them, what Bella was really trying to do in all the time she had kept them waiting for answers. It had happened. One blast of pure magic, with enough force to send those closest to her flying threw the air, Hollie, Viktor, Draco and Harry all collided with the shield Harry had placed up and landed with a thud. Before any of them could gather there bearing they heard Ron's angry shouts and the distinctive CRACK that had brought them all here and to the moment they had been waiting for.

She had finally shown why after all the years why she was placed in Slytherin that she had been had after everything been placed in the right house the House of Snakes.

**Hollie POV **

We had been tricked, after all this time we still did not have the measure of her she still managed to get us to overlook what and who she really is. I can not believe it we had done the one thing we tried hard not to do an in are hearts knew she would try. I could see and feel the rage building up again in my brother as he fell to the floor and repeatedly hit it, brining his fist down time and time again, hissing words of anger and rage out in parseltounge.

I felt for my bother this is what he had been waiting to do ever since Bella had done what she did, it was his reason for getting up in the morning and his reason for not giving up and we had failed he had failed. I could see Ron staring blankly at the place were Bella had been standing Hermione still gripping his hand trying desperately to get her Husbands attention. Viktor and Draco were both still laying on the floor neither of them seemed willing to look and and see that Bella in fact had disappeared hoping that if they stayed down they would hear her again beg for someone to understand. I could feel my brothers shield begin to weaken as I rested upon it in his anger he was using up his magic and it was becoming unstable he was not able to maintain the shield.

The next thing I became aware of was falling through the shield and landing again on my back a shooting pain lacing thorough my spine. The shield had failed. I could feel before I could see the elder Cullen place his hand behind my back and attempt to help me up, I do not think that the others were aware that the vampires that they had been holding at bay were free. Once I had realised what the vampire was trying to do I gentle pushed his hand away and crawled over to my brother trying to calm and sooth him as I had done my entire life. Pulling his body towards me his shouts and hissing died down and he slumped into my body putting extra pressure on my already aching back, Draco and Viktor stood up realising that no matter how long they stayed down there she was not going to come back she had gone.

Once the others had stood up it they seemed to realise that they now had other problems to deal with the vampires were loose and they were memories to deal with. I saw Draco raise his wand towards the vampires ready to take a shoot again, but with a flick of my hand his wand flew into mine startling the dragon.

"Enough"

That one word seemed to be enough to draw everyone's attention to me, both wizard and creature all except my brother you seemed to have gone into some angry trance while his body and head rested against me .

"We are not going to get anywhere, fighting among ourselves. We need there help and they need ours. Firstly Viktor you need to sort out the guests here, get them out of the way, remove there memories of Bella, the less people that our aware of her presence here the less of threat she becomes to them. The less change she has of using them"

This was not the first time I have had to take charge of a situation it seemed to be that it was either my brother or I. As I spoke about the work I needed Viktor to do I could feels his eyes as well as the yes of the vampires staring intently at me. Draco was still sulking about me disarming him so easily.

I could see that Viktor understood what I was asking him to do and I knew that he would do a good job this was what Viktor was good at. I knew that there was more to do before I could rest and help my brother overcome the loss that now seemed to have over come him.

"Ron we need to see whether we can track her apparaption, to try and judge where she went, but more importantly how far. It is unlikely that she has gone to far, especially with out a wand. "

Ron nodded his head at me understanding that no matter how angry he was now there were things that needed to be done before we could all give into our rage and before we could carry on the search. I saw the quick glance he gave to Harry and the kiss he planted on Hermione before he swished his wand around the area and apparated away. I turned my attention now to the still sulking blonde.

"Draco if you have quite finished with your sulk I have something that I would like for you to do..."

I paused looking at the blonde and waiting for him to give me eye contact before I continued. I could here the larger of the male vampires trying to smother a giggle behind me. Once I was sure that I had his attention I continued giving him the instructions I wished for him to carry out.

"It is unlikely that she is far away and she has reason to come back here so I think it might me plausible for us to stay here a while to be sure. Gringotts should be able to help you get a property placed over here with everything we could need, just ask for Griphock and tell him it is for Harry and I"

I paused waiting to see if the sulking blonde would answer me, the nod of the head I got from him was the only response he seemed willing to cast my way at the present moment in time. I threw the wizard his wand and watched as he turned to leave, just before he turned to leave I thought I would go for that last little snip at him

"Draco I want a pool"

With a disgusted look thrown my way Draco apparated away I could not help but giggle.

Hermione slowly made her way over towards Harry and I sparing a glance and a smile at the vampires as she passed, she knelt down on the floor and pulled my brother to her chest and started running her hands threw his hair. I stood up now I knew that I had to talk to the vampires and the wolf here and try and come to some sort of truce we were going to need there help as well. My back seemed to burn as I stood up and I spared a glance at Viktor seeing him go from person to person at the ceremony erasing the memories and thoughts of Bella out of there heads. I could not think for the life of me how I was going to do this, we had come in to what they believed to be a fairytale moment something wonderful and we had turned it into something full of anger and rage. So I stood up and opened my mouth to explain everything hope to get there understanding and help, and what came out

"Hello I'm Hollie"

God sometimes I should not be allowed out or be able to talk to people, I'm beginning to believe what my brothers says about me being dropped on my head as a child. I Could hear Hermione tut at me from behind even she thought it was stupid. Great she will be going on about that for a while.

The elder Vampire the one I assumed was in charge of the others, the leader of this coven, smiled at me in a way that made me feel as if he was saying 'it's alright..not everyone is composed all the time'. The bulk of a vampire that had been trying to quietly giggle at Draco was now out right laughing a me, way to boost the self esteem Holls.

" My name is Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme"

As he said this he gentle pulled the brunette women I had helped first, forward into my direct line of sight.

"My daughters Rosalie and Alice"

He pointed to the catalogue blonde and the short Pixie brunette.

"and lastly my sons...Emmett, Edward, William, Jasper and Jacob Black here is a local from La-Push"

Pointing to each one as he went, so the bulky laugher was called Emmett.

Before I could utter anything else there was that distinctive CRACK, signifying that either Ron or the sulky blonde that is Draco was back. It turned out to be Ron who upon us looking at him shook his head. Green and Red sparks shot into the sky in the distance causing the rest of us that knew what it meant to roll our eyes at the dramatics off the young Malfoy. Explanations would have to wait it seemed there were now things that had to be done, children that needed to be returned to there parents. I turned to the Vampires

"Explanations our going to have to wait, I will let you know were to find us shortly. Then you will know everything but for now."

I shrugged my shoulders and felt Viktor wind his arm around my midsection, I turned to see that all the guest had been done and that Viktor had transformed the formal clothes into something less formal and all the wedding decorations were gone. He had done well. I felt the feeling of pressure all over my body and knew that we had gone.

**Well here it is another chapter down. We got to see Draco's POV in this chapter and more of his character I want to explore his role in the group in the next couple of chapters. Sorry about there being lots of changes in POV, but I believe that to be the best way to get what everyone is feeling and thinking out. Review and let me know what you all think. Am working already on the next chapter so it will be posted soon. Nat_y2k2**

**Would really people to answer the Poll I have put on my Profile – Thanks- **


	4. Interlude  The House That Dragon Built

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?........ ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this will be explained better later on....... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to write). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter....... **

Interlude – The House That The Dragon Built 

'A pool'

I can not believe that she asked me for that; the girl can not even swim and yet she asks be to get a house with an in door pool. But who am I to argue with the pregnant hormonal lady. This will not take me long to do, a simple trip to Gringotts and they would have a house situated with all the twins specifications under an hour. Oh to be a Potter.

I will never understand them the pair of them why they wish to move here I will never know, I can understand Harry's reason to an extent stay here in case Bellacine comes back; but not Hollie's, she seems determined to put herself at risk like earlier with the vampires.

The trip to Diagon Alley did not take long, but my thoughts were not on the squawking children that run past and pushed and shoved each other but on the events that just took place . I could not bring myself to think about how she had escaped our grasp yet again my ever so clever cousin had slipped though my fingers like smoke.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts my a slight pressure on my legs and look down to see a brown haired brat had ran full pelt into my legs, Iv never been a big fan of small children, I loved and adored the children that had come apart of my small family and I was known for spoiling them, Hermione and Ron's, Harry and Ginny's and of course now Hollie's and my cousin Teddy. I cast the child a look of disdain and it runs off from where ever it came from.

I carried on walking and could see the tall structure of Gringotts bank up a head and continued my march forward, the quicker this is done the quicker I could get out of here. I walked up the marble steps taking note of the bolder that was placed outside the bank, a warning to strangers.

The doors opened and inside was just a busy as outside goblins working in row by row. Witches and Wizards pushing there way forward to get to there desired goblin and get to there vault. I had no patience or time for this and went to the main desk asking for Griphock, and waited for the said goblin to appear. Most of the more prominent wizarding families had there own goblin to mind and manage there accounts so it came as know surprise to me that the Potter's did.

I was drawn into a private room and in this room was the goblin I had come all this way to see.

"You are not Master or Mistress Potter. What can I do for you."

The goblin squeaked at me before jumping up onto his chair, I took the offered seat and sat down before I started.

"My name is Draco Malfoy I come on behalf of Miss Hollie Potter. Her brother and her find themselves unable to come here at this moment in time and need something done as soon as possible with great discretion."

My relationship with the Potters became well known after the wizarding war had died down it was a known fact that I was close friend and on good terms with both Harry and Hollie, even though Hollie had a lot of stick recently she was still liked by the Goblins and especially this one. The Goblin seemed to be studying me as if he was trying to figure out what I wanted and how it could help the twins.

"What is it that Griphock can do for you Master Malfoy....What is it that the Lady Potter has asked you to retrieve."

The way the Goblin kept studying me and questioning me was being to annoy me but there were things that needed to be done and the feeling of wanting to throttle the little creature in front of me would have to wait.

"A house placed and warded with all the security measure that you have put in a town called Forks in Washington. A house big enough for a few families to live in, and as Lady Potter requests a pool for her to look at as she can not swim"

Griphock stared at me as if judging my request, before clicking his fingers and a brown envelope landing neatly in front him on the desk. The Goblin pushed the envelope towards me and placed his joined hands under his chin.

On front of the envelope in bold big letters was **POTTER RESIDENCE 24B. **I opened the envelope and pulled out it's contents on the top was a picture of a house, it had cream brick work, and a grey wooded roof. The front of the house had large windows which made it look warm and welcoming, and big green lawns with a cement dive way that went to the front of the house and to the garage. The house it self looked relatively large, it had two levels with room to convert the loft space if needed, the writing underneath said that it housed ten bedrooms, six with en-suite bathrooms. On the ground floor it had three large sitting rooms, a dining room, and large spacious kitchen, on the second floor there was a library, a study, and a music and art room. At the bottom something that was underlined and placed in bold writing caught my eye and I glanced up at a smirking Goblin. **Pool located on ground floor with sitting area**. I tried to hold in the glare that wanted to appear on my face.

The second page that I had pulled out was all the security wards that the house had placed on it. Wards to keep muggles away meaning that to them the house would remain invisible to there kind, intruder wards, anti-apparartion wards meaning that no one would be able to apparate directly in to the house. There was also wards on there that had created a dome like shield all round the house and grounds meaning that no one magical, creature or muggle could get and that it could be expanded to stop people getting out these would all need to be activated my the Potters when they got the house.

The third piece of paper had a list of all the magical creatures that had resided in the house and the house-elf's that still did. That would go down well with Hermione, I could see her now trying to set the poor creatures free and continuing with her dreaded SPEW.

I put all the pieces of paper back into the envelope and turned my attention back to the Goblin sitting down facing me.

" How long would it take you to get this property situated in the woodland area of Forks, away from the muggles"

The goblin stared at me, his face pulling yet into enough disturbing smile.

"It will be there and situated within the hour....Master Malfoy, would you like me to arrange various alias for you all and all the muggle items of identification whilst your staying there."

The last thing the Goblin had said to me had not crossed my mind, if we were going to be staying in Forks we would need muggle money as well of means to identifying ourselves if the need should arise. I nodded my head at the Goblin before telling him about the money situation.

"As for muggle money I want cards made out of our keys that we can use in the muggle word to buy anything we need. I will need cards made for both of the Potter's out of there vaults, Myself from the Malfoy vault, one for Viktor Krum from his Gringott account in Bulgaria, and finally Ronald Weasley had a new account set up for him and his wife I will need two cards made from that account."

The Goblin nodded at me and with a wave of his hand dismissed me from his office, I stood taking the envelope with me and left. The nerve dismissing me.

Whilst walking back through Diagon Alley I dodged and weaved yet again threw the crowds that seemed to be intent on rushing past me. I looked into various shops seeing if I could grab a few supplies we may need in the next day or two. Once I reached the apparation point I apparated back to the woodland clearing were I would meet with the others and were our house would soon be situated.

None of the others had made it here yet and to show that I had arrived back and instead of going and tracking them all down I raised my wand in the air and shot green and red sparks up into the sky, something that would look like nothing more then fireworks to muggles or others but was our groups way of signalling each other. Green and Red. Slytherin and Gryffindor.

I could feel the air around me shift and the hum of magic in the air, I turned around and now in front of me stood the beautiful house I had been viewing earlier. I was struck by the house and how welcoming it appeared to be that I did not feel the wizards apparating in and was startled my the sound.

CRACK

**Let me know what you guys think drop me a review....Next chapter is under way. **

**Don't forget to check my profile for Polls- Thanks Nat_y2k2**


	5. Interlude 2 Gathering The Troops

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?........ ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this will be explained better later on....... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to right). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter....... **

**Hermione's Interlude - Gathering The Troops**

We all knew what the sparks meant, and we all knew you had sent them. Draco, always the over dramatic one of the group everything with him was always urgent always an emergency. I could feel Harry shuddering in my grasp the pain and devastation that he must be going through now was unbearable to watch, she had escaped us again.

I could here Hollie telling the Cullen's that explanations would have to wait, even she knew that things had to be taken care of now. There were things to do and people to collect. I concentrated on Draco wrapping my arms more securely around Harry he was in no state now to aparate his self, I could very the pressure all over my boy and I heard the Crack of the others. I opened my eyes and found myself in front of the biggest and one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen, I could also see Draco smirking at us from his point in the door way.

Ron came over and helped Harry to his feet before puling him inside followed by Hollie and Viktor, I stood outside for a while surveying the house and the grounds before going inside. All the others where in the lounge off the main entrance bar Hollie who I could hear walking around upstairs. I made to follow Hollie up stairs to find her but before I found her she found me.

"Come, I picked out a room for you and Ron. It's near the nursery, I have added some little bits and pieces that you might like"

I made to follow Hollie and found my self in a large room, that had a door on the opposite wall that lead out to a Patio were a table and chair set sat. The walls were all cream, and the floor had been left with just it's floor boards and had a dark colour coating on it. The same dark colour wood had been used for the furniture, there was a large wardrobe in one of the corners of the room, and a bookshelf and a desk in the other corner. There was a large bed in the middle which had a cream an brown quilt, the room had a really warm and cosy feel about it.

There was another door on the back wall which lead to the en-suite bathroom, I noticed whilst I was looking around that Hollie had disappeared into an other room, most likely setting up other bedrooms as she was the best with household spells. The bath room had a corner bath as well as a large shower, basin and a toilet. The side of the room there was two doors side by side, the right door was the one that lead me to the nursery. The walls in the Nursey were all cream except for the brown teddy's scattered randomly along the walls, the floor was the same dark wood that had been in the my room. There in the middle of the room was a white cot, there was also a white dresser and a white wardrobe in the room as well. In the corner sat a white rocking chair that looked out on to the garden. When I came out of the nursery and opened the other door it lead me into a pink paradise, the walls were different shades of pink and had fairy's and flowers on the walls, against one wall was a single bed that had a wood canopy over the top which was covered in little pink roses that gentle fell down the sides and were attached to the wood. He was also a large wooden chest that would house toys later on.

After checking out all of the rooms that were attached to mine, I made my way back down the stairs and found the others still sitting in the room I had left them in. Harry had now calmed down and was drinking a warm drink, I had my suspicions that Draco may of slipped a calming draught into what ever Harry was drinking. I broke the silence, to let the others know were I was off to and to round up some volunteers.

" We need to go and get the little ones..... I did not tell them how long we were going to be when I dropped them off this morning. Any one want to come with?"

Both Viktor and Ron stood up and agreed to come with me, hopefully when we return with the children they may be able to brush some of the sadness and cobwebs out of Harry's mind.

There was that distinctive CRACK and we found ourselves out side the Longbottom residence, Hollie and I had dropped them off all earlier just telling Neville that we would return as soon as possible. When I reached the door it was thrown open by a harassed looking Hannah Longbottom obviously the former Miss Abbott had found looking after the Destructive Five harder then she anticipated this morning when she told us to take as long as we liked. Hannah and Neville had started dating in there 6th year at Hogwarts, and had recently go married and had there first child a little girl called Alice, and Neville had just secured the post of Herbology Teacher at Hogwarts this year. We followed Hannah into the house and saw a make shift cot had been made on the sofa and Hugo was sleeping soundly there. Rose and Lilly were sitting on Neville laps listening to a story from Beatle the Bard, the only ones that were missing were James and Teddy, that was never a good sign. I did wonder weather that was the reason for Hannah looking so stressed before I could speak up and question Hannah on the were bout's of my Nephews she beat me to it.

"There in the garden, James dragged Teddy out there about five minutes ago. Where that boy get his energy from I will never know, he is a complete and utter menace. Thank God Alice is a girl!!! "

With that Hannah seemed to collapse on to the sofa Next to Hugo. We decided to send Viktor out to check up on the two boys, he came in but five minutes later with a boy thrown over each shoulder, the boys themselves seemed to be covered in mud among other things.

After saying goodbye to Hannah and Neville and promising Hannah that we would not stop by with the boys for a while we decided to make a hasty retreat back to our new house before James could cause any more damage to Hannah's house and Neville's garden.

After what seemed like an eternity we managed to get the children settled in, though I believe I got the better end of the deal, I put Hugo down in his cot and left the two girls to explore Lilly's room whilst I placed toys and pictures upon the walls and selves of Lilly's room. I left the two boys to Hollie who last I heard had chucked them both head first into a bath, whilst casting them a disapproving look.

After a few hours and the house had settled into some sort of normalcy, I left Viktor and Draco in charge of the children, whilst I attempted to tackle the problem of the Cullen's and how best we deal with that. I knew we could not leave them hanging after everything that happened they would want and would need an explanation of everything that has happened, I also knew it was not going to be a easy conversation to have with the others. Poor Edward must have been crushed after everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, and all of them must by now be curious about what is going to happen about Hollie and the baby.

Hollie and Harry had settled on the sofa in the kick back lounge and seemed to be having one of there twin telepathy conversations, Harry head was nestled in his sisters lap and she was absently running her fingers through his hair. Ron was sitting on the two seater reading one of the newer issues of The Quibber that we had picked up sometime during the day. Well here goes nothing, into the lions den I go.

"Guys I think we need to talk about what we are going to do about the Cullen's they are going to want and expect an explanation about everything that's gone on. To them Bella was a soon to be member of there family, they are going to want answers."

After a deep sigh form Harry he sat up and looked at me square in the eye, I can not help but marvel at how much he had changed in the last couple of years, his face may hold the looks of some one in there late teens; but his eyes hold the pain and suffering of someone much older and wiser.

"Your right as always Mia. Leave it a couple of days let things get sorted and settled hear first, then perhaps Hollie you could write to them and suggest a get together of some sorts."

The last part of the conversation was directed at his sister who simple nodded at him, I could not believe how quickly Harry had agreed to a meeting with the Cullen's I had set myself up for a argument which neither of us would of won and would of eventually been settled by Hollie anyway. With everything set I could do nothing but wait, I had nothing to worry about now and whatever the next couple of days would bring we would face it together as a family, and with that I could do nothing more then snuggle down with Ron on the sofa and wait.

**This is just a little in between chapter to set up for the next longer chapter that is already under way. Enjoy and Review.....**

**Thanks to all of you that have reviewed and answered my Poll it means a lot**

**Nat-y2k2 **


	6. AN

**Authors note**

In one of the up coming chapters the group are going to be showing the animagi transformations, although I have some ideas about what I want the group to change into I'm not 100% sure on them.

Here is what I thought.......

**Harry** – Stag (obvious reasons)

**Hermione** – Wolf – I just think that even thou she is part of the group she still strives for independence and acknowledgement for herself-

**Ron** – Dog - I just think Ron is just a overgrown puppy really

**Draco** – Panther – Just a misunderstood and aloof predator say no more.

**Viktor –** Mountain Lion / Cougar (I'm really not sure with Viktor) ??

**HELP:** Opinions are really appreciated let me know if you agree. If you disagree suggestions are appreciated

Any ideas you have for Hollie's form would be helpful

**Check out the Poll on my home Page **


	7. Enter The Doctor

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?........ ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this will be explained better later on....... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to write). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter....... **

_Flashback / Memory _

_**Letter.**_

**There is going to be a lot of talking between the characters in this chapter, Harry is going to be explain Hogwarts and his life to Carlisle as well as Voldemort and Hollie.**

**My longest Chapter Yet.....Yippeeeee **

**Points to anyone who spots some of the Charmed references....... **

Chapter Four – Carlisle Seeks Answers / Enter The Doctor

**Carlisle POV**

All of us seemed to be in a state of shock. The recent events had numbed us and worried us all. We were all worried for Edward wondering how he would cope with this betrayal whether he would sink back into himself become the cold, distant, vampire he was before Bella. But he seemed to holding on well we would often catch the shadow of rage and anger pass on his face but as soon as it was there it would disappear. Jasper seemed to be doing worse he had taken what the wizard had said to heart and would not listen to what anyone would say about waiting to see whether it was true or not.

As for the newcomers two days had passed with out a word from them I knew though that they were still in Forks, and that they had not finished with us yet. We all seemed to be in a case of nervous alert just waiting for when they would get in contact with us and how, Alice often spent hours trying to see the wizards trying to figure this all out by using her gifts . That is when it happened I do not think that the looks that passed over my families faces I will ever forget.

Flashback 

_The sound of tapping broke us out of our heated discussion that we were having, patience was running thin and so were tempers. There on the window still sat a pure white snow owl, with a letter in it's grasp. The stunned looks that passed through us all were priceless it was times like this that I wished I carried a camera around. I moved to open the window carefully and slowly hoping that I would not scare the creature off, but it appeared that my slow pace was annoying the owl more because she began to tap the window more, hurrying me up . Once the window was open the creature flew in did a lap of the room then perched its self on the table and stuck it's leg out with the letter attached . We all stood there stunned none of us moving, we just sat there watching this creature as it stuck it's leg forward again at us hooting it appeared to be in annoyance. I knelt forward and relieved the owl of the letter, after which the owl turned it self around and started grooming it self , it appeared not to want to go any where soon. _

_The envelope appeared to have some sort of wax dripped on it with a seal placed on it, the seal had three animals and a flower on it. Once I opened the envelope and pulled the letter out it appeared __to be written on parchment in an elegant script. I read the letter out to my family ___

_**Dear Doctor Cullen and Family ( I did a little digging I hope you do not mind)**_

_**I apologise that I was unable to deliver this letter to you in person but things have been a little busy as of late which you can most likely imagine. The owl that brought this letter is my brothers and her name is Hedwig, she has been told to wait with you to bring a reply back to me, if you would be as kind to give her some water it would be appreciated, my brother has asked me to pass on that he would appreciate it if she was not eaten.**_

_At the mention of the owls name it hopped around and stared at me and the mention of giving the owl some water Esme jumped up and came back in to the room with a saucer of water and some dried biscuits._

_**I know recent events that have happened to your family have been most upsetting and traumatic but I would like to say that they have been more so for my family and I, we having been searching for Bella for many years and to have her slip away has been devastating for my brother. Everything my brother said in that clearing was true and accurate, but that was only half of what that girl has done to us. **_

_**I was hoping that I could persuade you Doctor Cullen and your family to meet up with my family and I and we could explain everything to you. I understand that you maybe reluctant to meet with wizards again after your treatment a couple of days ago but I give you my word that no harm will come to you I will be there to see to that.**_

_**I suppose I should introduce my family to you as you were kind enough to do to me. My brother's name is Harry he was the one I was comforting after Bella's escape, The other brunette female that came with me is called Hermione and she is married to the red head that was there Ron. The blonde male that placed the spell on you was Draco, the spell in all honesty was for your own protection then anything. My brother magic is unstable when he is angry and if you had managed to leave the shield and got in his way you would not like the consequences. So please do not judge Draco or my brother to harshly for using magic on you. Lastly the one I left with is called Viktor a Bulgarian wizard, and of course my name is Hollie, which you know. **_

_**I hope to hear from you soon Doctor Cullen no matter what your answer Hedwig will wait for your answer just hand her the envelope and she will bring it directly to be.**_

_**Yours Sincerely **_

_**Hollie Potter **_

End of flashback

The letter had arrived a couple of hours ago and I still had not decided what to do, I had left the owl Hedwig with Alice she seemed obsessed by the little creature as it appeared to show no signs of fear with her, and chipped along as Alice spoke rapidly to her. I was waiting for Esme to meet me in my study I was hoping that she would give me some advice on what to do and what she thought would be the best course of action. A quiet tap broke me out of my musings as Esme walked into the room and wrapped her arms around me, embracing me and filling my non beating heart with warmth.

" What should I do Esme....I am curious to get answer but I do not wish to cause my family any more pain."

Esme grip on me tightened and I could tell that she was thinking on how best to answer my question. It was one of the many things I loved about Esme she thought everything through before speaking she was never rash or harsh and she loved our family dearly and everyone in it.

"Go and get the answer we all need Carlisle, all of us are in limbo not knowing what is going to happen next, whether we are safe, what they plan to do next. We need the answers just as much as you want to get them."

She could read me like a book, knowing of my unyielding curiosity for anything new and unpredictable anything out of the ordinary. I lifted my head and glanced up at the women I had spent so long with and had loved for such a long time, admiring her beauty in the afternoon light as it streamed through my window.

" I'll write by reply now then love and send it on it's way, if I can get the owl off of Alice"

She chuckled at me and gentle released me from her loving embrace and fetched me some paper and a pen and left me to my writing.

I was unsure what I was going to write, how I would put across what I wanted to say with out unintentionally causing offence I knew so little of these people.

_**Dear Miss Potter**_

_**My family and I received your letter and it was quite a shock to receive it by owl, all be it a pleasant shock. My daughter Alice has fallen in love with the little bird and as I write this she is walking around the house with Hedwig on her shoulder talking quite happily to her, pleased that at last someone will listen to her continuous excited chatter, getting the owl off her to send this letter back maybe a problem though. Just to ensure you and your Brother she has been well taken care of and given water, and to let your brother know that no one has eaten his owl. **_

_**I have decided to take you up on your offer of a face to face meeting I feel it would be productive to get everything out in the open and discuss what we plan to do now. I will come on my own as I feel tempers may flare if we all meet up so quickly after recent events and that would only cause more problems then it would solve. **_

_**So until our next meeting, whenever that shall be**_

_**Carlisle Cullen **_

I reread the letter a few times trying to judge whether I had put everything that would need to be said and that I had not placed anything in the letter that may course unnecessary an unintentional offence. The hardest part was trying to get the owl off Alice she seemed determined to finish the one-sided conversation with the bird. After removing the bird from Alice the owl gripped the letter in his talons and flew off out of the open window she had come in. I decided to retire back into my study to hide and try and ignore the looks Alice was now throwing in my direction. __

A few hours went by before there was a knock on my study door and Alice bounced in White Owl back on shoulder with another note for me, the look of smug satisfaction and triumph on her face was not lost on me either. The owl had my every sympathy, Alice could be relentless at times. The note was just a simple piece of parchment no envelope and just a few words written in the same neat script as before.

_**Carlisle I will come for you myself at 11am tomorrow do not worry about Hedwig she will leave when she wants Alice is fine with her. Thank You for your response Hollie.**_

Tomorrow was a Sunday and I was not due at the hospital, I decided that I would go down and tell my family of this development and what was going to happen and more importantly who was coming to get me

My family's reaction was no different to what I expected it to be, Esme and Alice seemed quite pleased about it, the latter more when I told her that they were not to worried about the bird staying with Alice for a little while. The only reaction that was really negative was of course Rosalie as she demanded to know why she was coming here and why she could not meet me elsewhere, she continued to rant into Emmett paced his hand on her arm brining him to her attention he silently shock his head at Rosalie calming and stopping her rant.

At 11am the next morning my family minus Jasper and Edward who had decided to go hunting sat waiting on one of the sofa's waiting for our guest to arrive, the white owl now perched on Alice's head.

There was a quite knock at the door which Esme rose to open revealing the young women from the time before who was wearing simple muggle clothes of Jeans and a red top her hair loose and falling in soft curls around her face and down her back.

"Sorry I'm late James was being a menace but that's nothing new and he held me up he wanted to come with me. I had to remove myself from him and...."

She stopped when she saw the confused looks we were shooting her way, which caused a blush to spread across her cheeks. She looked towards Alice smiling when she saw the bird who had woken up at the sound of her voice and was now flying towards her outstretched hand. The owl gentle nipped her finger before going on her shoulder and rubbing his head against her face.

"If you are ready to leave Doctor Cullen we should go the others are waiting, the are unhappy with me as it is, it would not be wise to keep them waiting to long "

I glanced at her and then back to my family before rising and placing a soft kiss on Esme cheek, Esme embraced me quickly wrapping her arms around my body.

" Do not worry Mrs Cullen....They are angry at me because of my apparating here and then back again, nothing to do with your Husband. He will be fine I can guarantee it, they are looking forward to meeting him actually."

Her soft voice seemed to have reassured my Esme a little that all would be well and she released me and turned to face the young witch with a smile and a nod she went and sat back down The witch was now facing me and smiling at me with some cheekiness I had a feeling I was not going to like what happened next.

"We are going to apparate to my house Doctor Cullen, it is the quickest way for you and I to get there. Do not worry it is harmless just a little unpleasant if you are not use to it, it is simple put disappearing from one place and reappearing in another. You just take my hand and hold tight, not to tight I like the bones in my hand as they are. Oh and Hedwig you need to go Harry is waiting with a letter for you to take. We can do it here if that is ok "

Once she had finished speaking she had her hand outstretched waiting for me to grasp it, the owl had flown off and was now flying somewhere in the distance. I spared my family a glance and smiled at Esme and took the young witch's hand. She smiled reassuringly at me and I felt pressure all over my body it felt as if I was being squeezed from all angles I understood what she meant now about unpleasant and then I heard that distinctive CRACK and I found myself outside a beautiful house.

We walked towards the house at a slow pace I still had not got my bearings. I thought I would ask a question that I had been wondering about since the house.

"Why are your family angry at you about apparating"

She stopped and turned to me looking me straight in the eye.

"It is not really safe for women who are pregnant to apparate a lot, they seemed to think that it is distressing for the child. But doing it occasionally is fine. My brother and Viktor seemed to think that me being pregnant gives them the right treat me as if I'm a porcelain doll."

I nodded at her and we continued our walk up to the house. Both in pace with each other I was beginning to feel as my bearing were coming back to me. We reached the porch that housed a dark wooden door, she pushed the door open and I was surprised to be greeted my the sounds of small children.

Looking around the house I could see that the house was indeed accommodated by small children there was a messy haired brunette boy that was running at full speed towards us and had now encased the young witch's legs with his arms, I could hear a small giggle come from the female beside me as she scooped down to pick up the boy

" Are you going to introduce yourself sweetheart to Doctor Cullen"

Hollie said as she gently ruffled the young boys hair making it if possible even more messy, what I did notice though when the small child turned to give me the once over was the emerald green eyes he had that matched those of the women holding him.

"I'm James Sirius Potter and this is my Auntie Holls and she's back"

So this was the elusive James that had made the young women late for meeting me I could not help but laugh slightly when he swung his arms around his aunts neck gripping her firmly when he said 'she's back' as if she had been gone for years instead of minutes.

We continued walking towards the sound of the others Holly still carrying the small boy in her arms as he chatted relentless about what he had to do while she had been gone.

When we entered what I assumed to be a large spacious living room we were accosted by yet more small children, and the other brunette female who raised a hand and waved as we entered. There was a pretty little red head who had two French braids going down either side of her head and chocolate brown eyes, I was told that this was Lilly Luna Potter younger sibling to James and niece to Hollie. So I had met the children whose mother had been murdered by Bella first I could not help but feel the rush of sympathy wash through me as I looked at the two siblings and now understood some of there fathers anger.

There was another small girl with tight curly brown hair and pretty blue eyes she was wearing a filly pink dress she appeared to be no older then two sitting by the other brunettes legs playing with building blocks. The brunette in question was feeding a small red headed baby a bottle while occasionally running her fingers through the small girls hair. I was jostled out of my thoughts by Hollie again

"This is Rose and Hugo, they are Ron and Hermione children. Rose is two and Hugo is coming up for 6 months. Lilly is my brothers youngest and Ron's niece she is 3 and James is 5, whether he will make it to six is always in question and we often debate about it "

I turned to look at her and noticed that she had put down the small boy and was rubbing the bottom of her back.

When the door to the left opened again I was shocked speechless by the sight of a small boy entering with bright blue hair and piecing blue eyes. He seemed to be trying to pull some toys into the room and had not noticed who was in the room because the moment the female next to me spoke he dropped whatever it was he was holding a ran straight for Hollie shouting 'mummy'.

" Teddy is a metamorph, he can change his appearance at will, hence the blue hair today. It might not be blue the next time you see him he changes it often"

Hollie must of noticed my confused expression when I saw the child entering the room and decided to answer the obvious question.

Once we had managed to dodge all the small children and manoeuvre ourselves further along into the house we came across another living room, this room had the feel of adults only and my suspicions were confirmed when we entered completely and I noticed all the wizards I had met at the ceremony. They seemed more relaxed today, and all of them were wearing normal clothes the robes and wizarding gear was gone. Looking around the room at all the occupants I could tell that these were people you had stuck together through thick and thin,they were also an exceptionally beautiful family, with there looks contrasting and matching each other.

" Let me introduce my family to you Doctor Cullen, This is my brother Harry Potter"

The older version of the young child I had met earlier looked up at me with the same piercing emerald green eyes that his sister and son had, nodding his head at me.

"The red head next to him is Ron Weasley, he is Hermione husband, you met her earlier when we were walking threw."

The red head looked at me and cast me what I assume was a reassuring smile but it seemed to be lost some where in translation.

"The blonde over there is Draco Malfoy he is a dear friend to us and has been for a few years"

I saw the blonde raise his head a sneer at me, before looking unimpressed and turning to look back to what he was reading.

"This finally is Viktor Krum, he has been one of my best friends since I was 14"

I was reminded of Emmett when I looked at Viktor he had the same build, and the same presence about him. I looked over at Hollie and she had the same smile on her face as she had when she was with James. I was interrupted from my musings when Harry addressed and spoke to me.

"Doctor Cullen, I think it would be best if we spoke privately first before we joined the rest of the group, I feel I did not set a very good example for myself on our first meeting."

I could only nod my head and watch as the rest of the group slowly departed the room and went back to the room where the children were. Harry's demeanour seemed calm and relax but I was never one to underestimate someone and I knew this wizard could cause a lot of damage if provoked.

" You need to relax Doctor Cullen I am not going to do anything, no magic nothing my sister gave you her word did she not. I just thought that the best person to get answers from would be myself or Hollie and I do not want Hollie upset. I want to give you the answers you desire about Us, Bella and what we plan to do now"

I sat down on the sofa opposite Harry and watched as he went to retrieve something from a cabinet, it tuned out to be a large silver bowl like dish as well as several vials of silvery liquid that he placed in the middle of the table before sitting down again. Harry sat down and seemed to be waiting for me to speak for me to start the conversation. I Thought I would start with the easiest question

"Who was she? Isabella who was she really? Oh and please call me Carlisle"

" That is an easy question, Her birth name is Bellacine Merlope Riddle, she was the daughter of an dark wizard and witch called Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Lestrange. Tom Riddle went by another name, a name he used to cause fear and panic among the masses Lord Voldemort. Now what I need you to understand is Voldemort ideals were ideals I am afraid he passed on to his daughter. To understand Bella you have to understand who she came from"

Harry paused waiting to see if I had any thing to add any questions that I wanted answering.

"I suppose before we talk about Tom beliefs and his mission that he brought to my world I should tell you a little about it, at least enough so that you can understand his war. There our three types of wizards in our world Carlisle, there are Muggle Born witches and wizards who come from families that have no magically background most have no other witches or wizards in there family. Hermione is one of these witches which is proof that blood is no judgement on power or knowledge, they often known by some others mainly Purebloods as Mudbloods. It is not a term one expects to hear though in pleasant conversation, it is a derogative term being dirty blood. Then there our half blood these are a little harder to explain, there our two types I suppose, Hollie and I are known as Half Bloods because our mother was a muggle born witch and our father came from a long line of Purebloods. It normally is a muggle born witch or a muggle that has children with either a Pureblood witch or wizard or a halfblood witch or wizard. Our friend back in England had a Witch mother and a muggle father and he was know as a Half-blood. The final type is also the easiest to explain, Pureblood means just that there blood is pure none of there line has excuse the term bred with anyone who was not a Pureblood themselves, Draco, Ron and Viktor are Purebloods. Are you understanding everything so far Carlisle"

I could only nod, I understood what he was saying but I was baffled as to why people would be judged because of there blood in this day and age.

"The Wizarding World Carlisle you must understand that although it has some great advances that the muggle world does not we are still very behind the times. Blood to some means everything, our world is so full of prejudice, the likes of yourself and your family as well as Mr Black would be considered a lower class citizen, dirt, dark creatures. There are laws and legislation that would stop you working and stop you being able to marry whom you choose, laws that would make your life hell and hell for all those you love"

Harry paused he seemed to be thinking on how best to carry on something in what he had said had upset him. I could not help but wonder what.

" With all the prejudice in our world it is easy for the likes of Tom Riddle to be able to ignite and rage his war. Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle the son of a Pureblood Squib and a muggle man. A squib Carlisle is a child born from magical parents mainly Purebloods who has no powers, no magic. Tom's mother Merlope was one of these. She conducted a love potion and made Tom's father Tom Riddle Snr. Drink it hoping that over time he would naturally fall in love with her that of course was not the case. They were married and Merlope conceived a child Tom, but before he was born Merlope stop giving the potion to Riddle Snr believing that he would stay with her because they were married and had a child on the way. Riddle Snr left leaving Merlope homeless and penniless, she could not go back to her family she had betrayed them by marrying a muggle and betraying her family name she was considered a disgrace. She had no where to go. Merlope died during childbirth only living long enough to name her son Tom Marvolo Riddle, after her father and the man she loved."

Harry paused and clicked his fingers and what appeared with a crack was one of the strangest creatures I had ever seen. It was a creature no taller then my knee with large ears dropping down over it's face and large eyes it had a little dress on with the same emblem that was on the envelope.

"Tippy some pumpkin juice would be lovely and if you can bring in the package that Viktor picked up yesterday that would be lovely, Thank You"

The little creature disappeared the same way she entered appearing minutes later carrying on a tray a glass of what I assumed to be the juice Harry had ordered but also a small white box.

" Tippy is a house-elf, in most large magically houses they come included and normally have been with the house for generations. In the box Carlisle is something we Wizards call Blood Pops try one and let me know what you think, take them home with you if you like. Viktor picked them up yesterday"

I opened the box and inside was an assortment of lollies all wrapped in different coloured wrappers, the wrappers having drawings on them of all different animals. I picked one up that had a picture of lion on it and after unwrapping it popped it in my mouth, I was surprised to find out that I tasted much like the real thing. The surprise must of shown on my face because Harry was quietly chucklingly about something.

" I will continue Carlisle, Tom Riddle spent the next 11 years in a muggle orphanage being picked on because of his bursts of accidental magic which were considered freakishness by people who did not understand him. This did nothing but fuel his hatred for Muggles. At 11 he started Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry were he spent those years learning how to master his magic and also try and find out about his origins. You see Tom Riddle had an ability a rare ability which most wizards do not have and consider it to be dark magic the ability to talk to snakes. He was a parselmouth, the only known other was Salazar Slytherin his school houses Founder. Salazar Slytherin believed in Pureblood Supremacy which eventually lead to him leaving the school. There are four school houses at Hogwarts that were founded by four great Wizards: There is Gryffindor, the house of Godric Gryffindor, which is represented by the Brave Lion and the wizards that go there are normally the brave and courageous. The there is Ravenclaw the house of Rowona Ravenclaw, which is represented by the Intellectual Eagle, the wizards and witches that go there are the ones who value intelligence and wit above all else. The third house is Hufflepuff, the house of Helga Hufflepuff, which is represented by the Loyal Badger. Most of the ones our sent here are loyal and kind and ones that do not fit into the other three. The final house is Slytherin the house of Salazar Slytherin represented by the Cunning Snakes, the sly and cunning Wizards go here and mostly those of Pureblood. Bellacine and both of her Parents were in this house."

Harry paused taking another sip of his drink and giving me time to adsorb everything that he had spoken to me about, I found it all fascinating and yet all so different to how I expected it to be. Harry looked up at me and I nodded my head giving him the go a head to continue.

"Tom Riddle discovered that he was a descendant from Salazar Slytherin, and with this information he decided to rid him self of his Muggle Fathers name and create a new name for himself a name that one day would be used to strike fear into wizard and witches everywhere. Lord Voldemort. With this name he was free to carry on the work of his Forefather and carry on his belief that the wizarding world should only be kept to those he deemed worthy. Purebloods. Bellatrix Lestrange was one of his follows she was a married witch who had been brought up to follow those beliefs that because she was Pureblood she was better then others. She came from a well to do old Pureblood family known as the Blacks, in fact Draco is her nephew and Bellacine's Cousin. She was a loyal follower and even though she was married to another man she was Lord Voldemort's lover and gave birth to his heir. Bella was only with her parents for a year after her birth as Voldemort found himself temporarily with out a body which we talk about at a later time, and Bellatrix found herself in a wizarding prison for torturing two people to insanity with her husband and brother-in-law to find out information about Voldemort's demise."

Harry paused taking another sip of his juice. I could not help the shudder that came over me when he had spoke about Bella's mother

"Bellacine was placed in a muggle orphanage with no idea of her parentage or who she was related to, she stayed in the orphanage much like her father until she reached 11 and came to Hogwarts. You see Bella was considered a outcast even in her own house because she was raised by Muggles and normally Slytherins do not mix with others from outside there own House and others do not mix with Slytherins because they are considered the bad House and evil. So Bella was an outsider from her own House and other Houses. My sister and I started Hogwarts the same time as Bellacine, Ron, Hermione and Draco, My Sister, Ron, Hermione and I were all in Gryffindor House and Draco was in Slytherin if there are two Houses that do not mix it is them, we are considered rivals and a fierce rivalry rages between the two Houses."

Harry knelt down in front of the table and the silver dish which when I looked inside was filled with the same liquid that was inside the vials. He uncapped one of the vials and poured it inside the dish swirling it around with his wand.

"I could sit here Carlisle and tell you everything I know about Bella or I could show you. This here in front of me is a Pensive, it holds memories. The silvery liquid inside the dish is mine and my sisters memories the same as in the vials. Would you like to see?"

Harry held out his hand to me before bending his face further into the bowl his nose practical touching the liquid. I copied his movements and just as he delved his head into the liquid I did the same to mine.

**Memory One (Hollie's) **

I appeared to be in large corridor that led to another long corridor, Harry was standing next to me and seemed to be staring off into the distance looking at what appeared to be a small girl crouched down on the floor crying and another girl trying to comfort her

_There were two girls I had not got close enough to make out any features yet that could identify them, but they appeared to be very small. One of them seemed to be upset about something as she was crying and hugging her knees into her chest, whilst the other was talking softly to her whilst gentle rubbing her back._

As Harry walked closer to the scene I followed him until he was standing directly in front of the two girls.

"_You should not listen to what they say you know. My friend Ron he says there all Evil Git's and that your best left away from them, my bother agrees with him. He and Ron hate Malfoy loads"_

_The young girl spoke to the weeping girl hoping to cheer her up some and continued to rub her back hoping to encourage the young girl to cheer up. _

"_I'm a Slytherin does that mean I'm evil. I hate them all of them they are horrible to me....the girls in my dorm th..they hide my things so I can not find them and often put stuff in my bed so that I can't sleep in it...I'm...I'm lonely I have no friends, everyone hates me. Draco is the worse he is relentless" _

_The young girl buried her head back into her knees and carried on weeping and hiccuping occasionally. _

"_Your not evil..em just placed in the wrong House. Yep that's it. As for them hiding your things why do you not try and learn a locking spell out of the books from the library...there is loads of books in there about everything Hermione drags me in there all the time. I could help you look if you like? I understand about being lonely before me and my brother came here all we had was each other and that was a lonely time. And as for having no friends well I'm our friend so you have got one, and once you meet everyone else you'll have more. So you wont be lonely."_

_The weeping girl slowly looked up and gripped the other girls hand and cast her a smile before they both stood up._

"_were friends now then? You will help me?"_

"_Yep were be friends forever us"_

As I looked down upon the girl I saw the same green eyes that I had earlier shining out of Hollie. So this was Hollie ad Bella when she was younger. I felt a pulling sensation and found by self sitting back in the room I started in.

**End of Memory**

Harry was staring at me, he seemed to be looking at me and tying to judge my reaction to what I had seen.

"That was the first time my sister and Bellacine spoke they became fast friends after that neither seen without the other. It was a while before she introduce her to us and was able to convince us that she was not some evil Slytherin Spy. Ironic that in the end that is what she turned out to be"

What I had seen had set of some sort of light-bulb in my head if they could access memories could they not get the memory of what happened to Hollie and find out who of us it was?

"those memoires can they be gathered from any event..."

Harry interrupted me before I could finish my sentence he obviously knew where I was going with this.

"She would not let us extract the memory, or look inside her head to see if we could repair the damage that had been done to fix a face to a figure. I will admit at first I think it was to protect whoever it was, I think if I did not kill him Viktor, Ron or Draco would have. We were all blind with rage at her; firstly for letting Bella in and secondly at the fact that some man had done that to my sister, so she would not let us in her head so we could not punish or kill whoever it was. And secondly I think after time she did not want to find out, to cause pain to herself by finding the person and the person rejecting her or the child so it is better to have no one then be hurt by someone. Is there any other questions you have about Bellacine that I could answer for you?"

I sat there thinking for a moment in truth there were hundreds of questions I wanted to know and wanted answers for. Not just about Bella but about everything in there world the little I knew was barley enough to scrape by , my need for knowledge and understanding seemed to be feeling unlimited at the moment.

"Why.....Why did she betray you all? How did the friendship end?"

Harry seemed to be studying me again. I wonder for a moment whether he would answer be, I found myself staring at him while waiting for him to answer. His face and body held that of a young man barley in adult hood, but the look in his eyes and the power they held within them seemed that of someone much older and wiser.

" That is a difficult question to answer Carlisle and I have a great trouble answering it, but the truth is always better, answering it will take time and I will have to tell you more about my life and that of Tom Riddle the Dark Lord Voldemort, but if you are willing to listen I'm willing to talk"

All I could do was nod my head at the wizard, and wait for him to continue.

" Before I was born there was a prophecy made about someone who would have the power to vanquish this Dark Lord when all others had failed. It came down to two people a wizard by the name of Neville Longbottom and Me although I was a twin I was still male. The prophecy stated that 'the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born to parents that had thrice defied him and he would be born as the seventh month died, and that the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have the power the Dark lord knows not'. So after hearing the first part of the prophecy the Dark Lord set out after me, we are not a hundred percent sure while me, but it has been considered that he viewed me as more of a threat because I was a half-blood like him or because my parents where powerful I do not know. So on Halloween night when me and my sister were just over a year old he came to our house. My father ran to meet him in the hall to hold him off to give my mother time to escape with Hollie and I, but no one lived once he had decided to kill them. My father did not even get to say a spell before he died he was killed straight out. Voldemort stepped over my fathers body and found my Mother standing in front of Hollie and I trying to defend us from him. She begged him to kill her and let us live, she begged over and over again but he would not listen he killed her there and then in front of us. But when he pointed his wand at me to kill me the curse rebounded off me and hit him ripping his soul out of his body and leaving him with out a body. I was marked with a lightening bolt scare on my forehead the mark of his equal. My mothers sacrifice had saved me and my sisters life at the expense of her own"

Harry stopped, he seemed to need a moment to recompose himself. I did the polite thing and not push him and just waited for him to continue, the pain and suffering that these people had gone through seemed to be never ending.

" When I turned 14in my 4th year at Hogwarts my school hosted the Twi-Wizard Tournament this tournament pitched three schools against each other, one champion from each school would have to complete three challenges to be crowned the Twi-Wizard Champion. The three schools that competed where: Beauxbotons Academy, a all female school situated some where in France and Durmstrang a Bulgarian all male school which Viktor attended and of course Hogwarts. It was during this tournament my name was entered against my will and I was forced to compete. The task were set to test a try wizards that were 3 years older then me. There were four champions that year. Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Acamdey of Magic, she is now married to Ron's eldest brother Bill, Viktor was chosen as the champion from Durmstrang Institute and Hogwarts had two Myself and a wizard called Cedric.....Cedric Diggory."

Harry had stopped again and it appeared as if he was trying to maintain the composer that he once had, something had upset him greatly again.

" the first task was facing Dragons...yes Carlisle real life fire breathing Dragons. We had to get past them and fetch an egg. There was one for each of us, but compared to the other tasks that one was a piece of cake. Inside the Egg there was a riddle leading us to the next task which involved us seeking out something we would sorely miss if taken from us, Mine was Ron, Cedric's was a childhood friend Cho Chang, Fluer was her younger sister and Viktor's was my own sister. Viktor and my sister had become fast friends she was one of the only people to see him for who and what he was. Viktor is quite the celebrity in the Wizarding World so my sister friendship was something he would sorely miss. The catch was that they were in a enchanted sleep at the bottom of a lake guarded by Merpeople, we had an hour to complete the task. The third task was to make our way around maze where we would encounter various creatures and jinxes to overcome, the first one to make it to the middle and get the Twi-Wizard cup won. It was a draw between Cedric and I."

Now Harry was kneeling on the floor again mixing another vial into the mixture, he gestured for me to do kneel beside the bowl as well.

"Come I will show you what happened next"

We placed our heads in to the mixture again and I found myself swirling into another memory wondering at his one would hold.

**Memory Two (Harry's)**

We landed in to what looked like a old graveyard I turned around and behind me stood to young males. One of them Harry,he had not changed must in appearance.

"_Harry, did anyone say anything about the cup being a Port-key"_

"_No"_

"_Wands out"_

Some where in the distance I could hear other people approaching. Harry seemed to be staring at the other boy transfixed. A wispy voice spoke.

"_Kill the spare"_

_A flash of green light burst from the wand in the distance and the boy beside Harry fell to the floor dead._

"_No !!!!"_

_Wormtail come out of the shadows and tied Harry to a grave stone before pulling a large cauldron into the centre of the circle of graves. He dropped a wrapped package into the cauldron and began his ritual._

"_Bone of the father, you will restore you fallen soon"_

_A bone burst from the ground by Harry's feet an fell into the Cauldron _

"_Flesh of the servant you will renew your Master" _

_Wormtail took the dagger and slice off his arm, Harry tried desperately to block out the sound of Wormtails voice and screams._

"_Blood of your enemy you will renew your fallen foe"_

_Wormtail approached Harry and used the dagger and sliced Harry's arm the drops of blood gathered was dropped into the cauldron. The mixture hissed and bubbled and smoke burst from it clouding the area._

_Harry's forehead burned and he began to moan and scream against the pain. Harry knew who had come back._

I was enthralled and disgusting watching this disturbing use of magic, my heart went out to Harry, the pain that was etched on his face as he kept staring at the fallen wizard behind me.

_Out of the cauldron a figure arose and made his way though the smoke._

"_Robe me Wormtail..."_

_the quivering figure quickly rose off the floor and dressed the now relieved wizard._

"_Give me you arm Wormtail......No Wormtail your other arm Wormtail."_

_The said figure put his left arm forward which had a skull and snake on it. The Wizard pushed his and on the tattoo causing it to burn red and then fade back to black ._

_Suddenly the sky was filled with loud popping noises and a swirl of black cloaks they landed and formed a circle around the wizard_

_There conversation carried on all of the wizards begging forgiveness and pledging loyalty to the __wizard they encircled. Bending down and kissing his robes they seemed to have forgotten the young wizard tied to the gravestone. Until Harry's angry cries reached them when the Wizard touched the __dead boy with his foot._

"_Arh yes young Harry Potter I had forgotten about you in all the excitement. You see you are tied to the gravestone of my father, a muggle who lived in the house over there. You boy were said to be my down fall but it was not you but dear sweet Lilly Potter who sacrificed herself for her only children, I could not touch them. It was old magic, I should have thought of it I should have known. Never matter I can touch you now."_

Harry's piecing scream broke though the silence as the wizard touched Harry's Forehead. I looked towards the present day Harry seeing an angry expression cross his face.

_The wizard released Harry from the Gravestone holding him place and threw his wand at him, challenging him to a duel. The mocking voice and tone was soon lost when there two wands connected and gold sparks shot out of the connection and encased the wizards in a golden shield . When the beam of light ouch the dark wizards wand screams and howls fled from it as well as a ghostly form of the young man that had been killed minutes earlier._

"_Keep fighting Harry , don't give up," _

_The next figure to fall from the wand was that of an old man that fell, stood and walk towards the other figure_

"_em he is a wizard then...Killed me that one did lad...You keep fighting" _

_Another figure started making his way out of the wand as well as more screams and howls. This time a slightly chubby women fell to the floor and rose to stand next to the two man._

"_Don't give up Harry keep fighting....Don't let him beat you" _

_There was another figure emerging from the wand the figure of another woman, the woman fell to the floor her long hair hiding her face until she stood up._

"_Don't let go darling your father is on his way he wants to speak to you"_

_Then it started the head and shoulders of James Potter followed by the torso and the legs, he fell to the floor before rising and standing next to his wife._

" _Harry when the connection is broken we will linger for a few minutes, it should be enough time for you to escape, take the port-key back to Hogwarts, back to Dumbledore. We are so proud of you" _

_Before Harry had started to move the young a wizard again during Harry's attention to him_

"_Harry take my body back to my parents...and remember what we spoke about and that I will always be with you"_

_Harry pulled his wand back and the connection was broken the gold light disappeared and the ghostly figures rushed towards the Dark Wizard giving Harry Enough time to grab Cedric's Body and call the cup towards him. The landed in the middle of a stadium face down on the grass_

**End Of Memory**

The next thing I was aware of was that I was again back in the room I had started in, my respect for the young wizard in front me was doing nothing but growing with each memory and story he told me.

"The resurrection you just witnessed was of Bellacine's Father Lord Voldemort. He used my blood to gain back his body, giving him a advantage that he did not use to have. I only jut managed to escape with my life, some people were not as lucky. The reason knowing this will help you to understand why Bella betrayed us is because it shows you a little of her father and the persuasive powers he possessed. I think in the beginning the main reason she betrayed us at first was to keep herself alive but over time she became seduced by everything he could offer her, we had a feeling when she came back in our 5th Year something had changed she was becoming distant and standoffish with us. But I guess we will never truly know why she betrayed us all. Anything else you wish to know Carlisle"

I had a thousand and one questions that I wished he could answer, but I knew and understood enough was enough for one day. But the final question I had no choice but to answer was.

"What are you and family planning on doing now. Staying here, leaving?"

Harry Relaxed back on his chair obviously happy that I had decided to stick to the present and future instead of making him relieve more of his childhood and youth.

"For the time being we will be staying here. Checking out the local areas and trying to locate anyone who may know anything about were she has gone now. Also Hollie needs to stay here for a little while, and on the subject of Hollie I have a question for you Doctor Cullen"

A slight panic had begin to set in, I sat there staring at the wizard wondering what it could possible be that he wanted to ask me and wanted from me.

" the panicked look is not necessary Carlisle, I was simple going to ask to you to give my sister a examination to see how her pregnancy is progressing as we can not go to magical Doctor's and muggle Doctors are out of the question as we have already experienced. You are our best choice"

The sigh of relieve that escaped me was audio-able for even Harry to hear, causing the wizard to chuckle lightly.

"of course Harry I have no problem with that I will send a message to one of my children to bring my bag over. Although I must admit that I am curious as to why she can not use a magical Doctor as she is obviously magical."

The young Wizard sighed and bought his hands to rest on his needs slouching forward slightly in his seat.

"I will ask Hermione to go to yours and bring you bag and your child with it over here, they will not be able to get through the wards to get in otherwise. Perhaps your daughter Alice would be a good choice, if she enjoyed Hedwig's company I'm sure she will enjoy the other owls we have here"

He clicked his fingers again and the same creature that had appeared earlier arrived again .

"Tippy can you fetch Hermione for me please. Tell her I have a small favour to ask of her and it should not take long. Thank You Tippy"

While he was talking to the creature I sent a quick text message to Alice, asking her to fetch my medical bag and that the other brunette was on her way over for her and the bag. Not more then a few minutes later the young brunette Hermione arrived she appeared to of changed her clothes and was standing there staring at Harry waiting for an explanation.

"Mia could you please go to Doctor Cullen's and fetch one of his daughters as she is coming over here with Doctor Cullen's medical bag"

Hermione's eyes widen before she nodded her head and walked out of the room. Harry sat there looking at me squarely in the eye I had a feeling that what he was going to tell me I was not going to like.

" Doctor Cullen you remember what I said to you about the prejudice that my world has, well it is everywhere not just in politics, but in schools, work and even hospitals. My sister is pregnant with a child that is half vampire and she was discriminated against because of it. I took her to the

Medi-Witch myself the day after the incident happened trying to figure out if any damage had been done. There were no broken bones, cuts or grazes a few bruises but nothing serious. As Hollie had no memory of the attacker we did not know that he was a vampire till it was to late, When the

Medi-Witch ran a pregnancy diagnostic it came up that my sister was pregnant, as it was a few hours all she could confirm was that and that the child was a halfbreed. The moment she ran the test to find out what sort it came back Vampire. The Medi-Witch then tried to force my sister to have the pregnancy terminated there and then I'm ashamed to admit it but then I agreed with the Medi-Witch. My sister of course refused blackly saying that there was no way what so ever that she was terminating her child just because the child was half vampire, if there was any medical reason, and that if it looked unlikely that the child would survive, they would be the only reasons she would think of terminating for. We were escorted from the premises after that, the Medi-Witches would have nothing to do with her, claiming that she was only bringing more filth and another Dark Creatures into the world. "

I was shocked I knew from what Harry told me earlier that there was prejudice in his world, but I could not imagine that it would be this bad.

"So we thought we would try private Healers in the Magical World seeing if any of them would help but it all turned out the same way with us being escorted out because she refused to terminate her child. Viktor even tried getting Hollie to agree to come to Bulgaria and be examined. They are a little laxer on the subject of Vampires but they do not approve of unmarried women having children, but Viktor said that he would marry her and claim the child as his but she refused his offer even thou she loves Viktor it is not in that way. As a last resort Hermione took her to a Muggle Doctor but that did not last long either, the moment the doctor tested his heart beat he was alarmed because it was erratic and fast so he wanted to scan her stomach with a machine. The moment the Doctor put some jelly on her stomach he was thrown across the room, we do not know if it was the babies accidental Wizard magic or Vampire Magic. Hermione had to alter the Doctors memories so we could not go back there either. So it made sense that once we found out that you were a doctor to get you to examine Hollie, no one has examined her since she was no more then a few weeks pregnant."

I could do nothing but nod my head at what Harry had said. It made sense I would be the perfect candidate to examine Hollie and check on the baby, as I was aware of it being vampire and magical and had none of the prejudice that others had to my kind.

" Hermione has been reading up on everything pregnancy related and she has got Draco to brew all the Nutritional Potions that Hollie would need during her pregnancy, but I'm afraid to say that this is the limit of our knowledge on pregnancy and how this could progress especially this one."

We were interrupted from further conversation by a knock at the door and Alice and Hermione coming in. Alice carried my leather Medical Bag in her hand.

"Thank You Hermione could you perhaps ask Hollie to come in here, Alice feel free to explore we have a owlery up in the loft that you may like Hedwig maybe up there."

The two girls left as quick as they came Alice dropping my Medical bag by my feet before walking out following Hermione. I opened my bag to find that Alice had indeed packed all the medical equipment I had in the house in it well all the stuff she could fit. Five minutes later the door was opened by Hollie as she came in holding in her arms the blue haired boy I had seen and been surprised by earlier.

"Harry, Doctor Cullen what is it I can do for you"

"Holls I have asked Doctor Cullen if he would mind giving you a examination to see how everything is going, it made sense considering he is a vampire and a knows of what we are"

I turned and faced the young witch and I could see clearly the anxiety on her face, was she worried I would find out something? Tell her something was wrong?

"I wont be able to do to much now just a general check up nothing to worry about Hollie. It is really to make sure you are ok"

She seemed to loosen up a little at that but still seemed hesitant about the whole thing. But she came and sat down beside her brother gripping his hand in hers, the young boy sitting his self on her lap. They all stared at me with great curiosity. I started pulling things out of my medical bag things that I would need, stethoscope, sphygmoman-ometer, thermometer, syringe, a pressure cuff, otoscope and a ophthalmoscope

" Right Hollie the first thing I'm going to do is to measure your Blood Pressure, it ill good me a good idea how your general health is at the moment, Also it will let me know if there is any risk of pre-eclampsia. I'm going to place this cuff around your upper arm and then the Sphygmoman-ometer will give me a reading"

I knew that she did not really have the full grasp of what I was saying, but she still twisted her body towards me letting go of her brothers hand and extending her arm my way. I fastened the cuff around her upper arm squeezed it a little and checked the electronic meter and waited for a reading. The device would give me two readings systolic pressure* and the diastolic reading*. The device beeped and gave a reading of 120/80, meaning that the risk of pre-eclampsia was reduced greatly. I pulled another device out of my bag before I turned and faced Hollie.

" This Hollie is a stethoscope, I enables me to better listen to body sounds such as your heart beat, and the unborn child's. It's going to be a bit cold when I place it on your skin"

I braced myself before placing it on her skin, the memory of what Harry had said about the Muggle Doctor that had examined Holly still fresh in my mind. Hollie's heartbeat was both strong and steady and I felt reassured knowing that I had yet to be thrown across the room. I removed the stethoscope and made a note of her heartbeat time before looking towards Hollie and lowering the stethoscope to her stomach. The moment the metal disk reached Hollie's stomach a warmth spread up the disk until I could feel it on my ears and face. The quickened beat of a child's heartbeat reached my ears followed by an echo of something else, something I had not expected. A second heartbeat.

"Emmm Hollie, how far did the other Doctor get to examining you, I would like to clarify something with you, It is nothing to worry about"

I could see the panic clearly on her face now and I could feel the heat that had once been a pleasant begin to burn at my face, I removed the stethoscope before I was seriously burnt.

"Not very far, he was not able to. Why what is wrong?"

I could hear the quivering in her voice and knew I had to act quickly before I found myself across the room.

"Nothing. Everything is fine. It is only that I can detect two heartbeats, and I was just wondering whether it had been picked up before"

I could now see that the panic that had been on her face had been replaced by shock and Hollie lowered her hands and placed them on to her stomach rubbing it softly. Harry's voice was the one to break the silence that had fallen over us in the time that the revelation had been revealed.

"Well let it be said that you were never one to do things by half Holls"

It was a simple statement but it seemed to of had the effect of lightening the mood and brining a chuckle from the female in front of me.

"The heartbeats seem quite strong Hollie, but they are a little quicker then what I would expect them to be, but they seem strong enough. One way to clarify that everything is fine would be to do an ultra-scan. Which will allow us to look at the size of the babies. But I should also if you do not mind take some blood and measure your hormonal level"

She nodded her head and placed the young boy on to Harry's lap before moving her arm in front of me. I removed the syringe and the pressure cuff I would need. Before I placed the needle inside her arm I stopped breathing knowing that if her blood was a potent as they claimed I would need every ounce of my will power and smelling the blood would not help. I placed the needle in and watched as the red liquid flowed up the syringe, I was assaulted with the smell of lilies and the forest and exotic mixture that smelt purely of nature with the small hint of vampire. But this was not the smell that Isabella had. After had finished with the blood test I placed the blood and syringe into my bag and went to apply a plaster to Hollie's arm to find that it had already healed leaving no trace or mark. I shook of my shock and turned back to Hollie and Harry.

"That will most likely me enough for today, I will take the blood to the hospital with me tomorrow and run the tests myself, I will make sure that everything is disposed off as well once all the tests have been done. All in all everything is fine Hollie what you have been doing sees to be working fine. If you want I can try and organise a ultra-scan for you "

Whilst saying this I start placing all my equipment back in the bag as well as the notes I made and the syringe of blood.

" If you could arrange the scan that would be lovely Carlisle, it would be better done some were private if at all possible. Hollie and I have arranged some books that you can take back with you to your family that may explain better some of the things that we have discussed today"

While Harry was saying this Hollie had got up and reappeared next to me holding a bag that looked no bigger then one of Esme handbags. The confusion must of shown on my face.

"Looks can be deceiving Doctor Cullen open it up and have a look, feel free to keep the bag and the books we have more of them. The bags are Hermione's Creation"

I opened it up and in side seemed to be a dozen or more thick books all neatly stacked so the titles could be seen. Titles such as: Hogwarts a History, The Four Founders and There Work, Facts About The Dark Lord Voldemort, Blood In The Magical World, Dark Creatures In the Magical World, Families Of Importance ( The Whose Who of Magic), Quidditch Through The Ages PII, and Prejudice Among Our Kind And It's Effects, to name but a few I knew the members of my family would love these.

"If you want more once you have finished with them Doctor Cullen, or books on specific subjects let me know and I will send some to you"

"Thank You Hollie"

I stood up gathering my medical bag and the bag Hollie had given me and headed towards the door following behind Harry, Hollie and the Small Boy. We left the living room and headed towards were the children and the other wizards where and hopefully were I would find Alice. I could hear the chatter of the small children and the laughing of some of the older wizards, when we entered the room the wizards were sitting on the sofa's together Alice was perched on the arm of the sofa next to the blonde wizard Draco, watching the small children playing on the floor in front of them.

The wizards look towards us when we entered the room and Viktor stood allowing Hollie to sit were he had been and he perched himself on the arm of her seat, Alice came over and stood next to me.

"It has been a pleasure this afternoon Carlisle, we should meet up and introduce our families to each, when you believe tempers and feelings have died down enough, and if you are wanting to leave I will apparate the pair of you home now"

Harry addressed me from where he stood beside. I looked towards Alice and she nodded her head at me letting me know that she thought now would be a good time to leave and regroup with the rest of our family and inform them of the developments and all the things we had learnt. I turned towards Harry and bid my farewells,

" I think that it would be wise for me to go home back to my family now Harry and fill them in on everything that has happened. It has been a pleasure meeting you all, and yes I believe it would be a good idea to meet up and introduce our families to each other"

I felt Harry grab both mine and Alice's wrists and felt the unpleasant feeling of being squeezed all over, when I opened my eyes I found myself facing my home again Alice beside me and Harry no where in sight. I looked towards Alice before heading up the path towards the door and a group of vampires that would want answers.

**My longest Chapter yet.....Let me know what you think.... Read and Review **

**Nat-y2k2**

**Some of the books are my own creation and not that of JK Rowling **

***Systolic pressure – Is a record of your heart beats **

***Diastolic reading – is Taken during the rest between beats **


	8. Return Of The Wolf Enter The Moon

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?........ ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this will be explained better later on....... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to right). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter....... **

**Chapter Five- The Return Of The Wolf and Enter The Moon**

**Jacob POV**

I had been going out of my mind with worry, ever since Bella's wedding with that leech when those people had shown up. The blonde one had done something to me and I had been rendered unconscious but what I heard was enough to chill me to the bone. The things those people had said about Bella it could not be true, I would not believe them. I had for a long time considered myself to be in love with Bella but time and time again she choose the leech over me I often hoped that I would imprint on her therein increasing my change of having Bella to myself.

Every since those people had disappeared from the clearing leaving me alone with the Cullen's I had been searching for Bella hoping to find answers from her, hoping above all hope that she would tell me that there had been some big misunderstanding and those people had got it wrong. That she was still sweet innocent Isabella Swan. But so far my searching had come up blank.

Recently I had taken to trying to follow and find those people hoping that they would give me the answers I was looking for, The curly Haired Brunette was often seen walking around Forks with two small children; a red headed baby and curly brown haired girl. She seemed the one sent out to do the mundane things such as food and clothes shopping. Sometimes she was accompanied by one of the males, but never the other female. But I could never follow her to where she and the others lived something pushed and pulled me away. I think she knew I was following her something in her mannerism gave her away.

The rest of the Pack had no idea about my new obsession I knew if I told them what I was doing they would want to know all the answer to questions which myself I did not know. I had not been phasing with them recently another way I was hiding the truth from them, deceiving my brothers and friends.

So here I found myself today wondering around another department store watching the brunette female pick things up and place them in the trolley. She was on her own today no children or male with her, aimlessly wondering through the isles ignoring the pointed stares she was receiving from the nosey shoppers of Forks. She was new in town always seen with children and sometimes a different man, so it made her easy picking for the locals to gossip about, if only they knew about the others in her family and what they could do. I was snapped out of musing from where I stood but 10 metes away by her voice.

"Mr Black if you insist on following me on my little outings, you could make your self useful and help me get this down"

I turned to look at her and saw that she was trying to reach a group of jars that was out of her reach, obviously me being in stealth mode had not worked. I set myself a mental reminder to practice.

"Mr Black since you seem intent on following me everywhere I go, my family and I have decided that it was time we had a little chat. Discuss some things that you were not privy to earlier and give us a chance to explain things to you"

I could do nothing but look at her, when I did I could not help but notice she had the same eyes Bella had when I had first met her. Warm, Round Chocolate eyes, but her eyes held an intelligent glint in them that Bella's did not. She took the jars out of my hands and placed them in the trolley before linking her arm with mine and dragging me along.

"Since the boys in my house hold have decided to bale out on me, you can be my new shopping buddy for the day...Consider it your punishment for stalking me"

I could see the mischievous glint in her eye as she continued to pull me down the aisle, I was not sure I was going to like this.

However I was wrong it turned out to be a pleasant trip around the shop, we did not discuss anything about Bella I had a feeling that she was saving that until we got back to a private place, nor did she ask me anything about my werewolf nature. I learnt that her name was Hermione and she told me that the two children she was often with were hers and they were called Rose and Hugo, she explained to me that she was married to the red head that was in the clearing and that they had been friends since they were eleven years old. She asked me about my friends and about what I liked to do for fun. All in all she remind me of my sisters Rachel and Rebecca

Once she had finished shopping and had paid for it she led me out side and to an alley beside the shop out of the line of sight of most of the comers and goers, before pulling the bags out one by one and placing them into a brown bag she had pulled out of her handbag. I must admit that I was shocked and fascinated by his women

"we are going to have to walk to the beginning of the woods Jacob, from the I can get us back to the house. It is to risky to do anything here"

I nodded my agreement with her and followed her from the shop and along the road that would take us to the woods that would lead to r house and to the answers I was hoping to get. Hermione began her endless chatter again as we walked to our destination, telling me about the members of her family and asking about mine.

We made it to the woods and Hermione turned to face me before she pulled the bags up her arms and making sure she had them securely.

"I'm going to have to take your hand we are going to apparate to my house. Do not worry apparate is just another word for tele-port it does not hurt and it is perfectly safe it is just a little unpleasant for hose that are not us to it. But it is the only way to get to my house"

I nodded my head and Hermione took my hand in hers, I felt an unpleasant squeezing all over my body and shut my eyes to tight to try and resist the urge to be sick.

When I opened my eyes again we were standing in front of a large cream house that was surrounded by large trees and grounds. I could feel Hermione gentle tugging on my hand trying to get my attention before puling me along up the path towards the house. Before we reached the do I was opened by the brunette male that had been in the clearing on the day of Bella's wedding.

" Hello Jacob, come in everyone is waiting in the kickback lounge for you"

With that the brunette turned and walked back in the house, I could not help the sense panic that was welling up inside me as I was pulled into the house by Hermione. When we entered the house I was surprised by how warm and welcoming the house seemed, I was enthralled by the pictures on the walls that were all moving and even more so when the occupants of the photos started looking and waving at me. I was lead further down the corridor I could hear voices now coming from the room as well as laughter and the sound of small children giggling. When I entered the room I was surprised by how normal they all looked the clocks and hoods had been replaced by jeans and simple t-shirts, as they were now the sense of dread I had been feeling seemed ridicules, but I was never one to under estimate a threat and these people were a threat.

"Come in Jacob, we don't bite"

I walked further in the room and took a seat on the end of the cream sofa next to Hermione, I could not help but notice how clean and pristine everything looked as well as how warm and inviting the room seemed to be, with the large window streaming in light and heat. The room itself was rather large with a a large cream sofa that could easily sit eight, curved around one side of the room. A smaller cream sofa was placed opposite making a large square in the middle room. A cream fluffy rug was placed in the middle that seemed to cover the whole square, a small red headed boy that I had seen with Hermione was laying on the rug his father sitting protectively next to him with the small girl asleep snuggled up on his chest. Next to the brunette male sat red head little girl with long curly hair looking at a book, next to the girl sat the blonde male that had rendered me unconscious I made me slightly glad that I was at the other end of the couch even if he did look slightly bored with everything that was going on.

On the other sofa sat the other brunette, he was as large if not larger then most of us at La-Push, he seemed to have spread his self in the middle of he sofa with his arms outstretched on the back. Next to him sat another child a small brunette boy who looked like the elder one I had met earlier when I had arrived, he had the look of mischief about him and looked as if he was itching to get off the seat and cause mayhem. On the other side of the large male was the other female that had been at the clearing. It was her who had spoke to me earlier before I had entered the room and her that spoke now.

"there is no need to look so worried Jacob, we just thought that it would be better, if we introduced ourselves and explained a few things to you as a group.. So that you could get the full understanding and idea about what is going on"

I felt myself relax a little at her words. My shoulders un-tensing and the stress of this meeting seemed to fall away. I decided to get the most important question out of the way and take things from there were ever it may lead me. In hind sight it was most likely an unwise decision.

"Where's Bella?"

I now had all there attention all of them were staring at me with a look in there eyes that I could not decipher. Even the blonde now looked interested in the conversation, before anything else was said a crystal that until now I thought was an ornament peeped and staring glowing, causing the other brunette to jump up and leave the room.

The brunette male looked at me before he started talking.

"Some things Jacob are not always what they seem, but before we start this conversation I think it is only polite if we introduce ourselves to you. My name is Harry, the girl who has just left is my twin sister Hollie, The man on the couch over there is Viktor he is sitting with my son James. The little red head here is my daughter Lilly,and you know Hermione and the names of her children Hugo and Rose and her husband Ron. Finally the blond male here is Draco."

I nodded my head after he said each name to show that I understood, looking at Harry I could not see how someone so young could have children but as he said some things are not as they seemed

"Jacob Bella was not who you think, there are a great many things that Bella was but sweet, innocent and a muggle are not any of them."

I wanted to nod my head in understanding but I could not grasp what they were saying none of it made any sense to me. The only think that was obvious and was staring me straight in the face was that these people were not human and not normal.

"What are you?"

They all looked at me the blonde and the burley brunette were smirking at each other, which was causing me to edge closer away from them and try and avoid eye contact, Harry was merely smiling at me looking a bit amused.

"We are Witches and Wizards, meaning Jacob that we have magic inside us. We were trained at a school in England that is were we met Bella she was like us magical a witch"

I spun around at the sound of her voice and in the doorway stood Hollie a small boy in her arms, I admit I was transfixed when I saw the child in her arms there was something about him, something about his smell and his very presence. He had sandy blonde hair and amber eyes and was about the same size as the small boy sitting next to Viktor. But what happened next made sure my attention was going to remain on him. There was a small pop that was barely audio-able and the small boys hair was now bright blue.

"Blue again Teddy Bear. Jacob this is my son Teddy he was upstairs sleeping when you arrived earlier. Teddy say hello to Jacob"

The small child raised his head off his mothers shoulders looked at me, waved and buried his head back into his mothers neck. Hollie came over and sat down were she was earlier and as joined by James who had climbed over Viktor to get to her. I realised that I was staring and remembered why had come here, the reason I had been stalking Hermione for months was to get answers about Bella and find out what they had done to her.

"Where is Bella? What have you done to her?"

There was deep sigh from Harry and he looked at me, I found myself making eye contact and was surprised to see a deep sadness shining in his eyes when they looked at me.

"Jacob. Bella is not what you think she is, she is not even who you think she is. Her name is Bellacine Riddle not Isabella Swan, she is the daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black not Charlie and Renee Swan. She lied to you Jacob. As for the questions you asked I do not know where she and we have done nothing to her yet. She came to Forks Jacob to escape from us, everything that you heard in the clearing that day was true."

I could feel the anger and worry that had been eating way at me these last couple of days burning in my stomach.

"How could she of done this? How could she of got this past the Leech? Past me?"

"Magic can do a lot of things Jacob. There is a magical art that can shield your mind from intrusion, Bellacine was a master at this; there are also potions that you can take that can change your appearance there are also spells and types of magical beings that can change there appearance at will. Bellacine has the same ability Teddy has she is a metamorph, they can change anything about there physical appearance at will even there smell"

I could feel the anger deflating I could not bear to think of Bella this way but everything they had said seem to make perfect sense with everything I had seen and heard at the wedding and the very way she had acted. As the anger deflated it was given way to some unbearable amount of pain I had been in love with Bella I had protected her and all this time she was lying us all.

"Your not the only person that she has ever hurt and let down Jacob, she's very good at it"

I turned to look at Hollie, but my attention again was being grabbed by the small blue haired child nestled in her arms.

" What is he the? The blue haired one what is he?"

there were a few small chuckles around the room when I said that, it was obviously an inside joke as I could not understand what had been considered so funny. I must have shown my annoyance on my face as Hollie spoke next.

"do not take offence Jacob, we just had a bet on weather who would figure Teddy out first, You or the Cullen's. You won. I had a feeling you would, you are both of the same kind it would make sense that you would detect what he is first. Teddy, Jacob is a moon changing Werewolf"

I could not believe it. I always thought those creatures were extinct, now only considered folklore and myths to my kind, but to find myself in a room with one was amazing. It made sense now why I found my attention so grabbed my the young one, it was my wolf calling out to his, ad his to mine even if it was subconsciously done I was in shock.

"How??? I thought....My kind think they are nothing more then folklore and myths we hear around the bonfire, stories of when the land was ripe with wolfs with the Old Ones"

Hollie was the one that answered my question but not before she got up with the little one and came and sat next to me. To have the little wolf next to me was awe-inspiring.

"There are not many of them left in this country no, so they are considered myths, but in England and some of Europe there are large packs of them. Teddy got the gene from his father who was bitten by a werewolf when he was small child. The werewolf that bit Remus was one Fenrir Greyback, he has one of the largest packs in England up to hundred to hundred and fifty."

I could not believe this, I could not wait to get back and fill in my pack brothers about this, the mere thought of there still being some of the Old Ones out there was exciting.

"Were is Remus? I would love to meet him and hear all about, the ways of the Old Ones and how it contradicts with the stories we were told"

I knew the minute I had spoken that what I had said was wrong, a deep kind of sadness had fallen over he group none of them would meet my eye. Surprisingly it was the Little Wolf that spoke, staring at me with his eyes that had now turned bright blue.

"My daddy's dead he is in Heaven with my other Mummy, they were killed in the big battle. That's why I live with my new Mummy"

Little Teddy's voice snapped the other adults out of there musing as they were now all looking at Teddy with admiration and pride, proud that someone so young could handle something the could not. After he had spoken little Teddy had got off Hollies lap and was now playing with James behind one of the sofas under the watchful eye of Viktor.

"About five years ago Jacob there was a big battle between our kind. You could say that it was a battle of good versus evil. What the other side wanted was genocide, killing off a whole section of the wizarding society because they believed them to be beneath them. Of course we fought against them and won but lost a great deal of people. Teddy biological parents included"

When Harry spoke I could feel the sadness creep over him, it was obvious to be that this was something that still haunted him.

"Remus was a dear friend and uncle to Harry and I, we loved him dearly. When his wife Dora was pregnant he asked us if both Harry and I would be the baby Godparents. So after the final battle and there death, Teddy who was only a few weeks old came and lived with me and I have raised him since, to him I'm his mother.....He knows of course about Remus and Dora."

" How do the transformations take place?"

I thought it would be wise if I moved the conversation of subjects that were at most still very raw.

"Well a couple of days before the full moon Teddy gets more tired and some times a bit poorly, when the full moon comes we normally take him into the forest and wait for him to transform. After he has transformed the others do as well. I can not at the moment due to the baby, but I normally do as well"

"Transform?...Are you all werewolves as well?"

I was shocked finding out that there was one Old One let alone a whole group was unbelievable.

"No....We are more like your kind really...We change into animals at will we are what our world likes to call animagi where as Teddy can only change his form during the full moon we can do it when ever"

There whole idea of this magical world where people could do all these amazing things sounded more and more appealing and fascinating by the second.

"Is this making sense to you so far Jacob it is a lot to take in, within a short space of time"

"Yes it makes sense it is all just so much more then what I suspected. I was expecting to come here today and be told that this whole thing was a big misunderstanding and that Bella would be fine, but to hear all of this and then to meet Teddy it is unbelievable and so much more then...then..I don't know....I...I should probably go. My pack must be looking for me by now and I have been avoiding them for days and I have much to explain to them. I will contacted you before the next full moon and introduce some of the pack to you so they do not attack you if they find you...If that is alright"

I sounded so unsure of my self, I knew I had to tell the pack if they smelt a random wolf in the area during the next full moon they would go on full attack mode and poor Teddy could be hurt in the process.

As I stood to leave Hollie pulled me into a hug and told me that I would always be welcome here and that I was more then welcome to join them on the next full moon to see Teddy's transformation for myself. I could see the blonde's lip curl when Hollie spoke about me joining them, which in fact only increased my want join them some more. Hermione said that she would drop me back off at the edge of the woods to save me having to walk and find my way out of them. So with goodbyes passed between us I found myself feeling the unpleasant sensations of aparating and found my self back where I had started at the edge of the woods, but at least now I had some of the answers I needed, so with a burst of energy I transformed and howled into the wind for my Pack Bothers to come to me.

**Hermione POV**

That had gone better then expected we expected some sort of confrontation with the young wolf but he had been calm and surprisingly pleasant company. I had known that he had been following me when I had gone into town, and after I informed the others they thought that it would be a good idea for us to explain things to him. His fascination with Teddy had been expected, of course why wouldn't a shape shifting werewolf be interested in him. It had surprised all of us when he spoke of informing the rest of his pack about Teddy, none of us had thought about what would of happened if the La-Push werewolves had smelt us and charged in for the attack.

We had all settled down for the night the children had been all put to bed although some showed more resistance then others to the idea, but after a firm look and word from his Father James had quickly followed Teddy up the stairs into there bedroom. It was then that we felt the tugging on the Wards some one was trying to aparate in.

Harry, Draco, Viktor and Ron decided to go outside and investigate the intruder, not before they have warded up the house so tight that not even Houdini to get in or out. So myself and Hollie where left sitting in worrying for the last five minutes while the boys attempted to figure out who was trying to get in and slowly take down the Wards.

Another five minutes had passed before the wards on the house began to come down, layer upon layer that had been placed up for our protection on the inside. After the wards came down the boys came back inside, only to be accompanied by a blonde haired blue eyed Loopy Luna Lovegood, Bottle cork earrings and all.

We found out that Luna had been trying to find us the last couple of days she knew we were in Forks somewhere, but she could not pin point our location. After speaking to Neville she managed to track us down here and had tried to apparate in to get our attention and been sat outside the wards waiting for us to come and let her in.

Luna still looked the same since we last saw her, something in her blood or one of the many experiments she had done had held her looks in the appearance she was when she had come of age, although when asked she will point blank say it was the Nargles. Watching her now she still had the same aura about her as well nothing much had changed about her she still wore the most mismatched clothes you could find her long blonde locks falling to the bottom of her back. She still looked insane. But after the battle we had all become good friends with Luna, she was someone that we all held dear to our hearts, even if I did find myself counting to ten every time she said something. It was Luna soft and floating voice that stopped us all in our greetings to her.

"I had a vision while I was away. It showed you all hear, and that I would be needed here; to help calm the raging russet wolf. The Nargles tell me I've been bit by a Love Bug, that I have now been marked. Also that this is going to be a year of new beginnings for all of us"

* * *

Yes Luna's back and so is the counting in the head that stops me telling her that there are no such things as Nargles and Love Bugs. We found out after the battle that Luna was a seer and that she could see into the future. I could see Viktor, Draco and Ron trying to conceal there laughter whereas Harry and Hollie were both nodding there head in complete understanding. We all knew that somewhere in what Luna had just said was a vision.

"Well Luna your more then welcome to stay with us, we have the room and there is a spare room next to mine that has your name on it if you want it."

I turned to glare at Hollie, I will admit as much as I love Luna she drives me completely and utterly mad and with having her here I'd me counting to the a lot more then normal.

"Thank You Hollie that would be nice.....Oh Harry I have a message for you from the Nargles..........they told me to tell you that..The golden eyed one will come for you when your mind calls to him, then you will be complete and Happy"

With that she floated out of the room and up the stairs behind Hollie who we could all hear chucklingly

_Yep here I go again 1...2....3...4...5...6..7_

**Well I hoped you all liked that....Just a small introduction into Luna.**

**There is a new Poll up on my homepage that I would love you guys to do**

**Thanks Nat-y2k2 **


	9. Families Collide

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?... ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this will be explained better later on... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to right). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter... **

**Chapter Six- Families Collide **

**Esme Cullen POV**

The sense of wild panic and dread encased me again the moment she had disappeared with my beloved Carlisle, I looked to my children who had not moved in the five minutes she had disappeared. Rosalie was holding Emmett's hand in a death grip and had he not been a vampire it would have been crushed under the pressure. Alice was in a daze, I knew she was trying to get a vision of Carlisle to see if he was going to be safe and if he was going to return to us, William was sitting calmly beside her but I could tell by the way his jaw was set he was anything but calm. Edward and Jasper had not returned from there hunt yet and I was unsure when they would, in the last few days the pair of them had become very isolated often spending hours alone in just each others company.

I took my self of to Carlisle study my mind was in a panic wondering what those people could be doing to him, if he was safe. Although the young women had assured me that he would be safe I could not help but worry I had seen the extent of all the males powers on the day of the ceremony. I could do nothing but wait, Seconds became minutes and those minutes quickly became an hour. It was Alice bursting in that pull me out of watching the clock.

"Esme do yo know were Carlisle medical bag is?...I have just got a message from him, he is fine but the other female from the ceremony is coming to pick me up and take me to where Carlisle is but he needs his bag."

The relief that flooded my body was enormous, the stress and anxiety began to melt away and I could at last feel some sense of peace overflow me. I helped Alice find Carlisle Medical Bag and start loading things into it, when we heard the distinctive CRACK and shouts from down stairs.

Alice and myself rushed down stairs to find the other female standing there calmly, whilst my children glared at her from there seated positions. Edward and Jasper had arrived back and were also staring at her, she did not seem to be overly concerned by the looks she was getting and stood there waiting patiently for Alice.

"If you are ready Miss Cullen we should be getting back, I left Ron in charge and that's never wise"

With that she disappeared taking my daughter with her as well.

I turned to look at William his face was set and he looked anything but happy, now it was just a waiting game, waiting to see whether by husband and daughter would come back.

Another hour had passed when we finally heard the CRACK in the distance and the sound of Alice and Carlisle's voices, before I knew what I was doing the door was flown open and I was rushing to the arms of my beloved...

Esme POV cont...

"I'm fine Esme relax really I was only over there to talk with them, and I spent most of mine time alone talking to Harry. He did make a suggestion which I thought had some merit, that we all should get together when things have settled down and discuss and get to know each other as they are planning on staying for a while"

Before Carlisle could continue Alice burst in through the doors buzzing and full of excitement.

"that was fun, they have children over there lots of them...Well there is little Rose she is Hermione daughter she's two...Hermione is the one you came to collect me oh and she is lovely very very clever we spent ages talking, and then Hermione's son Hugo his tiny he is about 6 months old there dad is the red head that was in the clearing Ron. Then there is Lilly she is Harry's youngest oh she is sweet red curly hair we played dolls together, until her brother came and started pulling the heads off of them, that's James he is a terror Hollie came out in the end and gave him just a look and he scattered back up stairs. Oh and I've met the cutest little boy in the world Teddy, oh he is adorable his hair changes colour when I first saw him it was orange and then when we left it was blue..."

All the while she was talking she was hopping around the room, everyone was watching her Carlisle was simply smiling while the rest of us where listening intently to what she was saying.

"then I met the others the ones that were in the clearing, Ron he is really funny, he had me in stitches telling me stories about things that Harry, Hermione, Hollie and him got up whilst in school. He is married to Hermione, there so different the pair of them but they fit together so well. I got introduced to Viktor he was the large brunette that changed the memories at the ceremony he is very sweet but such a flirt though. I attempted to get Draco to have a conversation with me but he would not he was more interested in reading his book, oh you should see his eyes though they are all different shades of blue with hint's of grey in them. I saw Hollie for a little while but she did not stay long she went up stairs with Teddy to check that James was not plotting mass destruction. Harry was the one that brought us back here but I did not have much time to talk to him either really, he did say that we could go back I may go tomorrow and finish playing dolls with Lilly you should come to Rosalie it's fun"

With that Alice bounced back up the stairs into hers and Williams room, we all turned to look at Carlisle hoping that he could spread some understanding on what Alice had just said.

"I spent a long time with Harry he explained some things to me and gave me some books that he thinks would better explain what he described to me. We did not really talk much on Bella he spent more time trying to explain his world and how things ended up the way they did in the clearing that day. We touched on Bella's parentage and how she came to hold some of the ideas that she had, but the books that they gave me should explain it better then I ever could"

We watched as Carlisle pulled a women's handbag in front off him and opened it , one by one he pulled out a large selection of books. He set them into different sections until there were five piles, two piles of four books and one pile of two and one pile of three books.

" I think we should all try and read all of these books before we meet up again with the others, even though some of them may not seem relative they will give us information so that we are not at such a disadvantage. This first section of books is mostly about the school that they all went to Bella included, it explains a great deal about rivals and how they were taught and what they were taught"

William went forward and grabbed them turning them over and looking at the titles, : Hogwarts a History, The Four Founders and There Work, Albus Dumbledore- Myths and Truths, Hogwarts Through The War. After he looked at them all he stood up at went back up stairs into his shared room were Alice was.

"The next pile about the Wizarding world in general, about how it functions and how it is run, what they do for fun and some of the prejudices that run rife in there world"

Edward grabbed these ones his face seemed to be set in stone, we all watched as he picked up each book individually looking at the titles: Quidditch Through The Ages PII, The Ministry of Magic Laws and Regulations, Blood in the Magical World and Prejudice Among Our Kind And It's Effects. Edward sped up stairs shutting his door I knew I would not be seeing my son again until he had finished at least those books.

"these two books are a must read, if we wish to gather any information about Bella's way of life and her ideals. These books are about her father"

Jasper had grabbed those books before any of us had change to get up, so these were the books that would spread some light on the women we had welcomed into our family and the women that would of destroyed it: Voldemort The Rise and Fall and Facts About the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"These final two our really just to give us some idea about the wizarding population and about the Wizards in it."

Carlisle picked the books up and handed them to Emmett the titles were: Wizarding Families of Importance, and A Wizards Way of Life. Emmett took them from his hands and went upstairs pulling Rosalie along with him.

Esme POV

When Carlisle spoke about the others coming over and our families getting to meet, it seemed such a long time away and now here we all are waiting for them to arrive. Alice was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement, she out of all of us seem to be the happiest about this meeting, she had been to the Potter House a few times by herself and appeared to have a good relationship with all of the Wizards . Carlisle had spoke to both Edward and Jasper and asked them to stay for the meeting and not to do there normal routine of going hunting whenever there was the slightest possibility that they could be coming over. Rosalie was not interested either way she wanted this to be done with, I think she was more interested on whether they would be bringing the children compared to whether they would come at all. All the books Carlisle brought home we had all red and Alice had also brought some extras ones home with her on one of her many trips.

There was a loud CRACK outside the door and I rose to answer it, outside stood some of the people from the clearing, there was the brunette female Hermione, the red headed male Ron, the blonde Draco and the brunette Bulgarian Viktor.

"Harry and Hollie send there apologies we had a friend arrive late last night who has decided to come and live with us for a while so Hollie is helping her sort things out and Harry thought it best if the children stay at home for the first meeting or there might not be a second."

Hermione explained whilst leading the others into the house, I was surprised to see how normal they all looked. This was the first meeting I had experienced with them since the day of the Wedding, all the robes were gone and were replaced with nice normal clothes they did not look as imposing or as frightening as they had that day.

"You have a beautiful house Mrs Cullen Alice told us you designed it all yourself?"

Alice jumped out of her seat at the blonde ones voice and sprang over to give him a hug, although I can say he did not look to impressed with the idea. Hermione and Ron gave Alice a hug whilst the Bulgarian nodded his head and winked at Alice in greeting.

I gave the group a tour of the house staring with the lounge and music rooms when I got to the kitchen Ron was quite surprised to see how modern and up to date it was

"Why do you have one? None of you eat ...It's like us I don't know why we have one none of us can cook. Hollie blew up the microwave last week trying to do toast and now refuses to step into the kitchen because she claims the appliances keep attacking her. And between the rest of us we can not boil water let alone make anything"

I must admit the red head had a way of breaking the ice I found myself to be laughing along with them when he spoke about there escapades in the kitchen.

Eventually we found our way back to the others who were all sitting down and looked slightly more relaxed then before when I left with the group.

Draco POV

The house was beautiful although it failed in comparison to Potter Manor and Malfoy Manor it had a way about it that made it feel welcoming and warm, ironic considering it was a house full of Vampires.

When we got back to were the others were they had all sat down in pairs there was a spare sofa over the other side of the room which we went over to and sat down.

The was a blonde female and a large bulky male sitting together on the two seater, the blonde was beautiful but there was something biter about her that made her unattractive and undesirable. The bulky male reminded me of a mixture of Viktor and Ron, he seemed pleasant enough, and had a welcoming smile on his face where as his female companion looked like she just stepped in dung.

Alice was sitting on he other sofa with a dark haired male who was staring at me and giving me his best glare unfortunately after having Severus Snape as a godfather his look was just pathetic,. The two other males in the room where standing up behind the sofa,one was the one Bellacine was planning on marrying and the other was a wispy haired blonde whose face carried a pained expression

I sat here wondering how I managed to get talked into coming to this, when I could be at home reading one of the many books that the New Manor housed. But according to Hermione it was important that we all came as we needed to build bridges with these people. Bloody annoying know it all.

Carlisle's POV 

They had all arrived as the said they would, and were now currently sitting in our front room, talking among themselves. I knew introductions had to be made and as my children were to busy staring at the new comers.

"I'm so glad that you could come let me introduce you to my family. Firstly this is my wife Esme"

I gentle placed my hand on Esme leg as all the wizards looked at her.

"These are my sons, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and William and my daughters Rosalie and of course you all know Alice"

I pointed to each one of my children at turn and watched as the wizards gaze flickered to each of them, most of them smiled welcoming at my children except Draco who still carried the same bored expression on his face that he had when he arrived.

Esme was one to break the silence and confused frown on her face as she looked at the newcomers her eyes scanning each one individually.

"I do no mean this rudely...but how old are you all? You all look no older then children yet from what I have been told you have children yourself"

Hermione was the one to answer she seemed the most contented and relaxed here with my family

"We are twenty two Esme, well except Viktor who is twenty five...Although we look seventeen"

"How...How is it possible that you haven't aged, and why is it that you are all together"

A deep sigh ran through the group after Esme had spoken this, Draco was the first to speak he leant forward and stared straight at Esme.

"Well in my case it is inheritance I'm half Veela, it stops me ageing when I come of age which in the magical world is seventeen. The reason we are all together I suppose is down to Hollie and Harry, they are what connected us together in the first place and what keeps us from killing each other at times. I went to the same school as Harry, Hollie, Ron and Hermione, we were not particularly friends. I believe in fact that we hated each other, it was not till I was sixteen that I became friends with the group and I suppose our friendship only got stronger after my mother was murdered."

I saw Esme flinch beside me when Draco had mentioned that his mother had been killed, I knew now that Esme would go out of her way to be nice to the boy and to care for him. We knew about magical creatures due to the books that they had lent us so it was no shock to us that Draco was a Veela.

"As for Hollie and Harry, they are half Fae so the stopped ageing to at seventeen, from what I can gather it came from there fathers side of the family but we are not sure as both of there parents were killed when they were babies"

My poor Esme's face had a look of pain on it now the more we learnt about the new comers, the more I feel the need to reach out to them and I can imagine Esme feels the same

"Hermione and I have no creature blood in us that stopped us from ageing for us it was a conscious decision so that we could stay with our family. There are potions in our world that can stop ageing temporary that we take frequently Draco is working on one to make it permanent"

"Why would you choose to do that"

It was Rosalie that spoke she seemed to be having the easiest time dealing with the sudden revelations. After she spoke another deep sigh admitted from Ron and he slumped forward so that his arms were resting on his knees

"After my sisters death my family sunk into a deep depression we thought the war was finished with, that we would not have to suffer any more, I had already lost one brother in the war, so after Ginny was killed they were very angry. They blamed Hollie for causing her death saying that it was her fault as she brought that women into our lives and continued to associate with her even after she discovered who her parents where...My mother even went as far one day as trying to attack Hollie that broke Hollie's heart she always viewed my mother as her own."

Whilst Ron was saying this Hermione had gently taken his hand in hers and was running her thumb across his, obviously this was still a painful subject. Before Ron could find the words to continue, Hermione spoke up taking over where Ron had left off.

"Harry was not best impressed as you can imagine he worships the ground his sister walks on and Hollie him, the fact that they blamed Hollie was bad enough and something that angered him greatly but for Molly to turn around and attack Hollie was unforgivable. He stopped all contact with the family refused to allow them to see the children until they apologised and excepted that the only person that was to blame was Bellacine. Of course this did nothing to improve the situation, she even ordered Ron to take the children by force off Harry and then to sever contact with them. Ron told them that we would not dream of taking Harry's children from him and that he was right enough was enough. So Molly disowned him for it, called me every name under the sun for corrupting her son, and threw us out of her life we haven't seen from her or really any one from Ron's family in three years. So we went to Harry and Hollie and told them everything and it was Hollie that suggested staying with them forever becoming part of the Potter Clan, so we did, we researched methods and even changed our names to Ron and Hermione Potter "

My families face was a picture, my poor Esme looked even more heartbroken the mother in her aching and desperate to reach out to these young people who had all suffered as much and love them as only a mother could. Viktor spoke up trying to ease some of the tension that had now filled the room

" I stopped ageing at seventeen for the same reason as the others, creature inheritance. I'm what most would call a half-breed, my mother was like Draco's father a Veela but my Father was a vampire which is why I am not as dainty and delicate looking as dear old Dray here, "

Viktor had to move quickly to avoid the well aimed punch to the head aimed at him by Draco but his comment did have the decided affect of lighting the mood and gaining a laugh out my family and Ron and Hermione.

"When were you all turned, I never known vampires, well so many vampires to be able to live together for so long. Knowledge about vampires is scarce in our world and what we do have is a load of old rubbish and completely unfair how they are discriminated against. Oh do you have powers, some book I red at school said that vampires have powers"

I could not help but laugh at Hermione's exuberance she was sitting at the edge of her seat staring at all of us. I turned to look at her Husband who was shaking his head and muttering "hear we go again" over and over

"Please don't get her started Dr Cullen it will be Like SPEW all over again"

The red head comment was met by quiet snickering by both Draco and Viktor and a death Glare from the women sitting beside him.

"I will have you know Ronald Billus Potter that it is not SPEW it is S.P.E.W, which stands for the 'Society Protection of Elvish Welfare' and Hollie agrees that it's wrong how House Elfs are treated."

"Yeah but Mia, Hollie also agrees with Luna when she talks about Nargles and Love Bugs and we all know how real they are"

Hermione made to open her mouth to retort back to the blonde who was instead of wearing his normal bored expression looked amused and quite impressed that he had managed to rile her up again. I thought I wise to interrupt and try and keep the conversation clam and pleasant.

"I do not mind sharing some things with you Hermione you and your family were kind enough to share with myself, as for the other it is up to them"

But before I could say any more then was a sudden Pop in the air.

Hermione's POV

There was a sudden pop in the air and all of sudden Luna appeared out of thin air, Hugo and Rose in her arms and James, Teddy and Lilly she had magically attached rains to them and to her arms, so they could port-key in together.

"Sorry for just popping in like this and unannounced but Harry and Hollie are having one of there spats so I thought it best to leave them to it"

I went forward and took Hugo from her arms and she placed Rose on the floor next to Ron, when the rains came off the others Teddy went and sat with Viktor I could tell he was unsure about being here because his hair was flashing different colours. Lilly came and sat herself next to Rose and James I could tell was eye balling the place to see what he could do and what he could touch. I managed to catch his eye and attempted to give him the 'touch anything and you die look' although I believe it got lost somewhere in translation

"No offence Auntie Mia but your not that good at giving me the look, you should practice. Auntie Holls is good, it even makes Uncle Draco and Uncle Viktor do as there told and she is half the size of them"

I can not believe I have just got told by a five year old I could hear Draco scoff when James had said this but I could not help but agree and apparently so did Viktor.

"of course I do as I'm told have you met your Aunt, Small but deadly they had your Aunt in mind when that expression was made"

I could hear some of the Cullen's chuckle at James little comment and Viktor's. Ron was the one who managed to ask the question that should have been asked from the beginning while I grabbed hold of James arm to stop him running off.

"What are they arguing about Lune? They were fine when we left"

"I'm unsure I did not know they were arguing until Teddy Bear came in and told me. I thought it best we leave the last fight I saw them have was not pleasant; there tempers are to much alike and they are both to stubborn to back down. The last time they ended up using magic on each other, just best to let them get it out of there systems in private."

We nodded our heads and shrugged we were all use to Hollie and Harry's fight I could see that some of the Cullen's did not look convinced that we should leave the siblings to battle out there temper and arguments with magic especially as one of them was pregnant.

I suddenly realised that I had not introduced the newcomers to the Cullen's

"I'm sorry this is our friend we were speaking about earlier Luna Lovegood , and of course our children"

Rosalie POV

There was another pop and now in the centre of the room stood a blonde women and lots of children, I watched as the female Hermione rushed forward and took the baby in to her arms I gripped the sofa tightly to stop myself doing the same. A child the one thing I had always graved and yet so cruelly been denied I love my Emmett and thanked God daily that we had found each other but the ache in side me for a child of my own never faded. Alice had become taken with these children during her many trips over to what she called Mad Manor I could see why they were beautiful.

Hermione now sat with the baby cradled in her arms he was small he had tuffs of red hair across his head and clear blue eyes he had got from his father. I felt Emmett take my hand he had known for a long time of my longing and understood he to often graved a child of his own, I turned slightly towards him and gave him a reassuring smiling letting him know that I was alright.

Her husband Ron had two little girls round him. A small brunette that was obviously the females daughter they had the same curly hair and warm brown eyes she was dressed in assortment of bright colours a yellow flower keeping her hair from her face. The second little girl looked a little older though there were slight similarity's, she had red curly hair that was cascading down her back and the same blue eyes that the baby had. I stared gob-smacked at the boy now curled up on Viktor's lap and by the looks of the rest of my family I was not the only one, we all watched as his hair flashed from blue to orange to green and back again as he looked nervously around at us. Alice seemed the only one who understood and seemed quite content to scoop the small boy up in her arms.

"Don't be nervous Teddy-Bear this is my house, can you get your hair like mine"

Alice had now claimed the little boy and was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room as the little boy played with her hair a look of concentration on his face before he smiled and his multi coloured hair became the same dark colour as Alice's. Causing Alice to giggle and pull the boy into a hug.

The other boy had a look of pure mischief about him which reminded me of my husband he was looking around the house as if trying to get a measure of what he could touch and get away with. Hermione was attempting to keep control of him but she was failing quite badly and I could not help the chuckle that escaped my lips when he told her so. I could tell whose child he was when his eyes flicked around the room and landed on Emmett and I, those Green orbs so similar to his father, they held the same intensity and the hidden promise of power, that we had seen that day in the clearing.

Hermione POV

We had been here a few hours now all the Cullen's seemed entranced by the children and were happy playing around with them though more so Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Alice. Then there was a loud pop and there stood Harry, his shirt had been ripped and slashed and now had large slits across the chest, and there were large gashes across his face and chest, looked like Hollie had won this round, and whatever Harry had done to upset Hollie he had done it well.

"Sorry about popping in looking like this, thought it was best to retreat and live to fight another day, then stay and fight the losing battle. You would think all those years of living with the Dursley's I'd learn how to duck when a women was throwing something at my head."

The Cullen's seemed to be in a state of shock all of there faces were staring at Harry as if he was from another planet, Draco, Ron and Viktor were chuckling trying not to draw attention to the fact that they were laughing. I was the only ones that looked the slightest bit concerned

"God Harry mate what did you do to upset her this time, Cos what ever it was let me know and I will make sure I don't do it."

"I have no idea the women's a neurotic, I may have mentioned something along the lines of green peace and whales, how was I to know she had lost her sense of humour overnight. Bloody women's a nut case"

When Harry had finished the last bit he jumped up in surprise there was now a large cut above his eye, it seems that Hollie was using there twin link to finish off the fight.

"I'm not even near the women and she's still attacking me"

At this point both Draco, Ron and Viktor burst out laughing there attempts at trying to hold it in had failed and they were now openly mocking Harry. The Cullen's looked torn between humour, concern and fascination, not knowing weather to be impressed at the fact that sibling battles could continue when they are not in the same house. The only Cullen that seemed to have a problem was Edward he was looking at Harry as though he could not believe what was happening his eye's were pitch black and he was gripping the seat in front of him so hard that it cracked, causing his families attention to turn to him.

"Edward what..."

He had disappeared before his father could finish the sentence. I stepped forward and had a look at Harry's cuts to see if they needed to be healed none of them seemed to be bleeding they seemed to be mainly burn cuts Hollie had used a burn spell to inflict the cuts and wounds . I did a quick spell to mend Harry's top to cover up the wounds, the wounds themselves Hollie would have to heal as I was not the best at healing charms.


	10. Running In The Light Of The Full Moon

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?... ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this will be explained better later on... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to right). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter... **

**AN. SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE …...**

**Chapter Seven – Running In The Light Of The Full Moon**

**Harry POV**

The meeting with the Cullen's had gone better then expected, the last few days have seen our families become even closer I have even adapted the wards around the house so that they could come and go as they pleased. Alice is a frequent visitor to the house she is often here every day much to Draco annoyance she seems determined to make the brooding blonde her new Best Friend and often follows him around the house. Rosalie comes occasionally with Alice and when she is here enjoys playing with the little ones in the house.

The time of Teddy's transformation is getting closer the full moon will rise in a couple of hours and both the Cullen's, Jacob and the other Alpha Sam have agreed to come to the clearing tonight to witness Teddy transformation. Poor Teddy although his transformations are not as bad as Remus's he still suffers at the moment he is resting up stairs trying to get a few hours rest before tonight. The Cullen's are quite interested in our plans tonight I have told them very little wanting to surprise them when we transform as well.

Luna has decided not to come with us tonight and that it would be better if she stayed with the other children. Even though I had begged her to stay home Hollie was coming with us she was adamant that she was coming with us and that Teddy need her there.

**Carlisle POV **

Tonight we were meeting the Potter's in a clearing not far from there house we were going to witness Little Teddy's Transformation into a Werewolf. One of the few left in the world that Cauis had not destroyed in his war with the beasts, my family and I were in shock when Harry first mentioned tonight and Teddy's true nature. How could such a sweet child a boy my family had all come to love be such a monster, if everything I had heard was true werewolf's were mindless killing machines but after spending time with Teddy I beginning to change my mind on the matter.

The plan was to head to there Manor first and then make our way onto the clearing, Harry had been very secretive about the plans for tonight just letting us know that we would not be disappointed my some of the events that were going to occur. Edward had agreed to come with us tonight which had shocked me greatly ever since the incident where Harry had turned up at the house bleeding he had avoid Harry like the plague, and had refused all my attempts at trying to talk to him. Jasper on the other had down right refused to leave his room no matter how much anyone had begged him that he needed to socialise with these people.

I look around at my family we are situated around the lounge waiting for Alice apparently she has not found the right outfit for the occasion and has dragged Rosalie upstairs to help her, Emmett is practically jumping with excitement he seems to enjoy the newcomers company nearly as much as Alice. Esme has disappeared again trying for the last time to encourage Jasper to join us and Edward and William are chatting on one of the sofa's trying to figure what is going to happen tonight.

An hour later and with Alice dressed in what she consider appropriate to wear to night we had for the manor, the sun is beginning to drop in the sky leaving behind steaks of orange and red in the sky. At vampric pace it does not take long for us to get to reach the beautiful cream house that the Potter's call there own, before we reach the door it is thrown open by Viktor and he beams a smile at us and turns to go back into the House.

All the Potters are situated round the large cream lounge and when we enter the room all eye's focus on us, the boys excluding Ron where dressed in just Jeans, Ron had a simple black vest on top. Hermione was also wearing a pair of black cotton trousers and a black vest her hair was place neatly in a bun at the base of her neck. Luna as also was dressed in her own unique style a pair of bright blue tights a white skirt and a blue top with yellow pumps, the children are scattered around the room wearing pyjamas of varying colours. There are two people missing Hollie and the wolf himself Teddy. Harry must of noticed me looking around or he has the ability to read minds and has not informed us.

"Hollie is upstairs waking Teddy up and getting him sorted for this evening, he was feeling unwell earlier and he gets very mummified around the full moon. Luna has volunteered to stay behind and watch the other children tonight so there is no need to worry there."

"Well I will stay as well if that is alright, it would be nice to get to know Luna and the children a bit more"

My Esme the eternal mother I could see her light up when both Harry ad Luna nodded there head at her, she truly enjoyed spending time with these people and enjoyed doting on the small children here that was something her and Rosalie had in common. I smelt her before I saw her, the scent of vampire becoming more and more prominent on her skin as the weeks went by. She entered the room Little Teddy clinging to her desperately as silent tears poured down his face as he buried his head into Hollies neck. Looking at the poor boy my heart went out to him he looked so small and young his face had become a little paler and his hair was back to what I assumed to be his natural colour a light shade of brown. Hollie sat down next to Harry as he gentle ran his hands in Teddy's hair.

"Teddy's fathers transformations were a lot worse so we are grateful that he suffers as little as he does."

Hollie was looking at my family when she spoke she must of noticed the way are faces fell when the Little one walked into the room.

"Remus was sick for days before the Moon would rise, and the closer it came the weaker and sicker he became. He suffered greatly afterwards as well as was often laid up in bed for days or in the hospital wing, Teddy is normally fine in the morning or afternoon of the next day as long as he gets some sleep. The transformations themselves for Teddy are not as painful, Remus us to scream in agony each time he changed, it hurts Teddy as well but not for long; Teddy is able to keep some of his human mind as well when he changes, not a lot but enough to know who we all are."

Hollie was still staring at my family and had been the whole time Harry had been talking about the upcoming transformation.

Harry stood up pulling Hollie and Teddy up with him as he went.

"We should go now if we want to get there on time. Luna if you need be call. James behave."

Harry stated as he looked around the room having a small staring contest with his green eyed son before James backed down and nodded his head huffing as he did, I could hear Emmett sniggering behind me James fascinated him and was by far his favourite. I have to give credit to the small boy he had more courage then many in my family being able to maintain eye contact with Harry when he is glaring is something we still struggle to do.

Harry headed towards the door his sisters hand clasped in his the other wizards trailing behind with my family. I watched as Hermione placed Hugo into my Esme arms kissing his forehead before taking her husbands hand in hers. I myself planted a kiss on Esme cheek before following the others out the room my family trailing behind me.

We walked for a good five minutes before we made or way into a clearing in the trees, Jacob was already standing there in a pair of cut off jeans and greeted the Potter's warmly. Teddy began to whimper as we walked further in the forest his head burring deeper into his mother's neck ad his grip tightening on her, Alice was walking beside Hollie gently rubbing little Teddy's arms she had grow close to the little boy in the last couple of weeks and I could only imagine how upset she would be about him being in pain.

I could see Edward turning his head over his shoulder and shaking his head a something I was considering asking him about it, but thought better of it he had been a little touchy of late and I did not want to risk a argument with my son. We must of reached the place we were staying because Hollie had sat down with her back resting against a tree. I watched as Harry took Alice's hand a lead her gently away from Hollie and Teddy answering he questioning glance with '_Just in case_' before walking to stand next to Hermione. Little Teddy's cries had become louder now and I could hear Hollie whispering into his ear telling him '_that it was alrigh_t'. Out of nowhere his little head popped up all whimpering stopping and he glanced around the area I could see Edward smirking at something and wondered again if I should ask.

It was fascinating to watch as his body started to shake and his limbs and face began to change into that of a young wolf cub. Hair began sprouting all over his skin and his nose became a little snout and now curled up on his mother's lap was a little silver Wolf cub.

"Are you ready for the next part now friends"

I could here the humour in Harry's voice and I could see the smirks that had been planted on the other males wizards faces. I was trying to rack my mind to think of what could happen next young Teddy had transformed what was there left. My Family and I watched as the wizards started approaching Hollie and Teddy, Harry reached the first and I watched fascinated as his body began to twist and shift and now standing in his place stood a majestic Brown Stag that still carried Harry's green eyes.

"Fuck Me"

"Emmett Language"

Though I was tempted to admit even though I had reprimanded him that was exactly what I was thinking. We watched as Harry slowly lowered his head down to the little wolf nudging him slightly and sitting down next to his sister lowing his head so she could run her fingers across his head. Hermione approached next placing her hand softly on Teddy's head and we watched as her body transformed and in her place stood a sliver wolf with a sprout of brown going across her back. It was amazing to watch each of the transformations had an air of grace and beauty about them,not like the shifters in La-Push.

Ron went up next he cast My family and I a cheeky grin obviously finding are state of shock amusing before running full speed towards the others he jumped just before he reached them and in his place stood a large dog that was about the same size as the wolf at La-Push, t dog still carried he amused grin that Ron had. I could hear Emmett cracking up in the background of course he would find this amusing; him and Ron were so similar. Emmett only laughed more at the look Hermione cast Ron making the Dog lower his head in defeat. With each transformation the shock was beginning to wane and we were able to watch and enjoy the events magic truly was mind blowing.

Draco did not do any of the theatrics that Ron had done he stayed standing were he was and transformed kneeling down on the floor, in his place stood a large black panther that stalked over to Hollie and laid down the other side of her sparing a glance at Harry as he did who had lifted his head up to watched who was approaching. Viktor was the last one left in the clearing that had not transformed he did not move from his current place and transformed into a Mountain Lion although t was about three times the size of the ones we got here. He walked up to Hollie and Teddy and nudged Teddy a little before resting his head on top of his, I could not help the chuckle that escaped my lips as I watched the little wolf wiggle and try and get out from underneath him.

Viktor eventually got off Teddy and placed himself down on the ground in front of Hollie, I glanced around at my family and noted that they all looked pleasantly shocked then again it was not everyday that group of people suddenly start turning in to animals around you. Emmett was the one to break the silence.

**Emmett POV**

What we had just seen was absolutely amazing, I knew they were holding out on us when they were talking about tonight and some of the things that were going to happen but god that was cool. My heart went out to little Teddy he was a sweet little kid and he seemed to suffer so much during these transformations makes you kind of glad that it is only once a month. His crying and whimpering early broke my heart and I could feel Rosie tensing up she did not like seeing little kids in pain no matter who the kids were and I know even though she will not admit it that she enjoys spending time over the Potter place.

When Harry turned to us and asked if we were ready for the next part I had no idea what he was going on about and as I looked around at my family I could tell that they did not either. But fuck me it was amazing I think all our jaws hit the floor when he transformed and I could not help the curse that slipped out my mouth. Though I pretty sure I was not the only one thinking it.

But each one of the transformations was cool though I must admit Ron's was my favourite he is slowly becoming my favourite out of the Potter clan he likes to have a laugh and he can play a mean game of chess. But the looked Hermione gave him was great even in Wolf for she had him whipped. I heard Carlisle chuckling at Teddy when Viktor pined him down with his head, he did not look happy and it was funny trying to watch him squirm his way out of Viktor's grip. When they had all transformed the whole family was silent but I had so many questions to ask.

"So how did you guys do that"

I saw Hollie look around at the others before rolling her eyes and answering.

"Emmett there is a form of magic that allows wizards to transform it is called Animagi Transformations The form a person takes depends on the human personality and characteristics such as Ron for instant he is such a over grow puppy in really life but fiercely loyal, and Hermione even though she is part of the group a pack she still thrives for independence. Harry and myself get our forms from our parents as well as some of our personality traits our father James was a Stag and our Mother Lilly was a doe, which is my form when I transform."

"Why are you not transforming then Holls"

"Well Em most Does do not have human babies inside them. It is to dangerous whilst I'm pregnant to do it."

I guess what she said made sense really.

It was funny watching little Teddy pounce on Viktor biting his ear trying to take him down, Ron was play wrestling with Jacob in his wolf form trying to see who could pin who it as like a wrestling match between my brothers and me. Harry was trailing behind Viktor and Teddy as they continued play fighting, well Teddy biting his ear and Viktor walking around the clearing with him attached, every time he fell off he would pounce back on. Alice was sitting next to Hollie leaning against the tree as she ran her hands over her belly, chatting happily.

It amazed me that even though it was conceived against her will she was still so protective and loving towards the children that resided inside her. Jasper was adamant that he was the one that had been taken by Bella we had tried to convince him that it could have been any of us but he would not have it. He was becoming more and more of recluse disappearing of hours on end, only sharing his thoughts with Edward, then again he did not have much of a choice with Edward.

Edward had been acting wired as well recently, he had become more and more snappy with everyone, he refused to talk to Carlisle about anything that was going on with him. It amazed me that he agreed to come tonight he spends most of his time hiding in his room, but he was here racing Draco though the forest and was actually smiling and laughing; something I did not think would be possible since the whole thing with Bella

Bella. The girl I thought of as my little Sister and our family as a whole had come to love it hurt beyond believe when we learnt how deep her betrayal had gone and what she had planned for us. I thought it would of torn are family apart but we are made of stronger stuff and we had stuck together grown closer because of it.

Hollie was now gliding in between the tree's playing hide and seek with Teddy hiding just out of his sight and then running off as he came to find her. Draco and Viktor had transformed back into there Human forms and were chatting to Carlisle, Edward, William and I, Hermione had changed back to and was talking to Rosie and Alice; which was surprising as Rose normally avoided talking to them. Harry, Ron and Jacob were still wrestling and it was entertaining to watch a stag throw a Werewolf and a dog about.

But what pulled my attention more then anything had done tonight was Edwards head snapping around and the look of Horror on his face.

**Edwards POV**

I do not know why I came tonight but I could not say no when Carlisle asked me something was just puling me to come along. Everything had changed the day they had come over to our house, it was supposed to be a day for us to get to know each other hopefully build some bridges. I was surprised by how normal they looked when they arrived gone where the clocks and all the black they looked dare I say it 'normal', and they made excuses for there to fiends who had no been able to come. It was entertaining to listen to them talk to Esme about all the things they had done whilst they were at school. They shared some of there stories with us about how they came to be together and I will admit I did feel sorry for them. A few hours into there visit another appeared in the middle of or living, this was the guest who had appeared in the middle of the night. What captured my attention and that of my family was the small children she carried in her arms, Rosalie, Alice and Esme spent a good time after that playing and doting on the children. Then he arrived.

It was the first time I had seen him since he appeared at my wedding he was wearing black jeans and a red t-shirt although the red t-shirt was spilt and had slashes going all the way through it. He told us about the argument with his sister although I hear nothing of it, the moment he arrived the venom began pooling in my mouth, and the need to claim and dominate the being in front of me became unbearable. The moment my family noticed I fled. Since then I have kept to myself I have shared my thoughts with Jasper as I know he suffers as well, Carlisle is trying to help me I know but I can not bare to share my thoughts and feelings with him yet I need to understand them myself.

So tonight when we arrived at Potter Manor it was the first time I had seen him since I fled my house those weeks ago, I had seen his sister I was dragged over to the house one day by Alice and I spent a good part of the morning outside the garden with her. He smelt the same as I remembered, the scent was dulled as he was no longer bleeding but it was still there and it was still enticing. I watched the way he was with his sister so gently as if afraid he would hurt her I could feel the love and devotion between the pair and it reminded me of the relationship that was present in my family. I was excited to see what tonight would hold the books Alice brought home about magic were amazing and the more I learnt the more I wanted to know and devour of there world. Teddy little sobs were heart breaking he was just a sweet and gentle child that to hear those noises coming from him was devastating. I never really thought much about children until they appeared in our lives I can now see why Rosalie is so devastated that she can not have any they really are a gift.

As we made are way to the clearing I could hear my brothers thoughts in my head, after everything he said I knew he would not stay away, he couldn't. Jasper's thoughts of late have been chaotic but the main one prominent thought in his head had been her. Hollie. I knew that the times he had disappeared from the house he was watching her, he was so certain that the children was his, he often claimed that he could smell his venom coursing through her. I was the only one aware that we had another guest with us he was hiding himself well, staying down wind from the rest of the family and Alice was blind due to the Wolfs.

I watched as Little Teddy whimpered in agony the transformation was painful for him I could see the way he clung to his mother, I could not help the smirk that graced my lips as he head shot up from his mothers neck a look of bewilderment on his face. Jasper had taken away his pain, he cared for the child because he cared for his mother.

Watching each of the transformation that the wizards did was amazing, they had been careful not to give Alice any books on the subject of changing into animals. It was funny watching our families interact with each over a short time they ad built up a friendship, it was amusing listening to Jasper's thoughts about Hollie.

I found myself for the first time in weeks laughing and smiling as I raced through the woods with Draco trying to beat him to the other side and back. He was faster then what a normal Panther could be and I found myself pushing faster then what I would normally go and actually enjoying myself. My families thoughts happy and peaceful and full of good humour, they were enjoying themselves and chatting to the others discussing the wizarding worlds and how they change from country to country. Rosalie, Alice and Hermione were discussing fashion and Alice was trying to convince Hermione to come on shopping trip with her. Harry, Jacob and Ron were still fighting and trying to best each other, it was funny to watch a Werewolf and a large Dog get thrown about by a Stag.

I was having a conversation with Carlisle, William, Emmett, Draco and Viktor went Jasper sent me his panicked and scared thoughts it was a thought of Hollie and a rouge Wolf . I whipped my head around to the left and realised that she was no where in sight, I could not help the look of horror that appeared on my face.

"Hollie is in trouble...There is a rouge Wolf and Jasper is..."

I had not even finished the sentence before we were all running in the direction of the scent of the wolf and Jasper. Jacob bust through the trees and dragged the rouge wolf away from Jasper as he was pinning it to the floor and I could tell that he would of quite happily killed the beast, Sam turned up and helped Jacob dragged the beast off, it's snarls and growls following them. But our attention was on Jasper as he slowly approached Hollie who was sitting on the floor with the little Wolf curled up underneath her arms. Our families watch as Jasper kneels on the floor next to her both William and Emmett go to move forward to pull Jasper away but I grab there arms and hold them back, Jasper is not here to hurt her. His hands are shaking and if he would have been human he would have had sweat pouring down his face, Hollie does not seem afraid of him and that much is confirmed when she takes his hand and places it on her stomach

I guess Jasper got what he wanted in the end...

**READ AND REVIEW …...**

**5 reviews before I put up the next chapter …..**

**Woking on a few new stories as well that are going to be put up soon**

**Thanks Nat-y2k2 **


	11. Interlude 3 Finding My Way Home

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?... ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to right). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter... **

Jaspers Interlude – Finding My Way Home _

I knew that I should not be here, my family had warned me about what could happen but I could not help it she had become part of me, part of my very essence. The Vampire in me was calling for her demanding that she be mine and only mine, she carried part of me with her and she needed to be protected.

So I watched. I saw her with the boy that she called her son, watched as they played together, and done the mundane things that I now longed to be part of when my children were born. My children, such an unusual concept for one like me, for one of our kind, it was impossible and yet some how had become possible. Rosalie often commented on the unfairness of the situation, how was it that the males could still have children when she longed for one and was denied.

No one had told me straight out that it had been me that Bella had taken to Hollie house, but some how I knew, I knew from the first moment I saw her those few weeks ago, when she had arrived at the ceremony to calm he raging brother. It was my children she now carried in her womb. So this is why I'm here now as always watching just out of sight, I knew Edward knew I was here he always does.

It was a full moon they had all come out into the forest together, to be with the young wolf during his transformation. The werewolf Black was there as well as some members of my Family, they all seemed just as fascinated about the upcoming transformation. Ever since Caius war against the true werewolves we all but thought them extinct. But according to Alice from the books she managed browse at during her many visits to the Potter residence there are large colonies of them in England.

I could smell her before I saw her. She always smelt the same the smell of lilies mixed with a hint of the forest moss, I could smell the strawberry shampoo she used in her hair and the soft yet noticeable smell of vampire on her skin, the smell of my children. She looked just as beautiful as normal she was carrying the young sandy haired wolf as he softly whimpered on to her shoulder and clung to her as if afraid some one would whip him away if he loosened his grip. She was wearing just a simple jeans and top combo but she still was able to look breath taking her hair was loose and blowing in the breeze bringing her tantalizing scent closer to me.

The others were here as well, her brother was walking around in just a pair of Jeans and no top he looked much like one of the La-Push boys with his attire. But he was not alone the sulking Blonde and the Bulgarian were dressed the same and the red head had just a simple vest on top of his body. The other female was here to dressed in a pair of black cotton trousers and a black vest she had managed to tame that mass of hair into a neat bun at the base of her neck.

I was perched in a tree hidden from all that might see me the wind was blowing my scent away from the group so that the wolf and the rest of my family that was there minus my nosey brother Edward would not know of my presence either. I was here to watch, here to watch her. Edward often told me that she had no hard feelings towards me and she longed to speak with me and see me, and often told Edward to pass on messages that I was forgiven that I had no need to punish myself. But how could I not.

The wolfs cries had become louder now, I could feel he was in pain, I could hear Hollie gently whisper words of comfort into his ear telling him not to fight it, to let the little wolf come out to play, that there was nothing to worry about and that everyone was here for him. I allowed my power to reach him and take away his pain, his little head shot up in surprise and I saw Edward shoot a look in my direction the trace of a smirk on his lips.

His arms and legs began to shake and change, the little button nose that was on his face was replaced with a little snot of a wolf. Hair began sprouting out of his skin and then before us just as the moon reached its highest stood a little silver wolf that slowly curled up upon his mothers lap. The other wizards began to approach him and Hollie, Harry first when he reached them his body started to shrink,expand twist and change and in his place stood a proud and tall Stag, the stag lowered his head and gentle nudged the little wolf before resting his head next to his sister. I could see the looks of shock an wonder on my families face yes we knew what they were, that they were magical and even knew what they were capable of but this truly amazing.

The brown haired female Hermione came up next they were doing it one at a time to show my family and Black how each of them transformed, she bent down on her knee next to the wolf and softly placed her hand on his head, her body began to slowly change and in her place stood a beautiful female wolf, the wolf was silver in colour with a sprout of brown along her back.

Each of the transformations were beautiful and graceful unlike the dogs of La-Push, the female wolf gentle removed her paw from the wolfs head and trotted over next to the stag who was currently sat next to Hollie who was gentle stroking his head.

The red headed male Ron came up next after casting my family who were still in a state of shock a cheeky grin, ran at full speed at Hollie and the others jumped and in his place when he landed was a large dog that still carried that cheeky grin that the red head had given my family earlier. A bellow of laughter shot out of my brother of course he of all people would find it amusing. The dog walked over to the wolf you was clearly giving him a look of disprovable which made him lower his head causing my brother to laugh more.

The blonde came up next Draco, I been told for all his arrogance he is a big softy to his family and is generally a nice person. He did not do any of the stunts that Ron had done just knelt down on his knees and with a blink of an eye he began to change into a Panther. A panther that still carried those sliver blue eyes that both Alice and Rosalie ( the latter would never admit it if asked) had fallen in love with. Alice had spent many a long evening telling William after just one meeting with the blonde how much she loved his eyes and that they were the most unusual colour along with every other detail down to shape and size. William of course now hated him and wanted to rip his eyes out just so he would not have to listen to his wife rant about them. The panther stalked across the clearing and placed himself on the other side of Hollie sparing a glance at the Stag as he lifted his head up.

The Bulgarian Victor went next not moving from his current place and transformed there and in his place was aMountain Lion though it looked to be twice if not three times the size of the ones that we found in these woods. He went up to the little wolf and nudged him gentle and rested his head on top of his until the little wolf began to squirm and wiggle trying to move of his mothers lap and away from the lion that was now again nudging him. The little wolf obviously had now had enough of being cuddled and stroked by his mother and was now looking for a little fun had decided to pounce on the now sitting lion biting on his ear as he went.

I was an onlooker here simply observing from were I stood watching there family and mine interact and play, Black had now also transformed as was wrestling with the large dog trying to see who would last the longest. The stag was slowly following behind the little wolf as he ran and pounced on the waiting lion, looking contentiously over his shoulder at the sitting form of his sister as she absently ran her hands over her slightly bulging stomach. I longed to run my hands over the place were my children resided to feel the soft skin of the mothers stomach and feel there fluttering movements and the sound of there steady heart beat as it were nestled inside there mothers body.

There was something entrancing about watching her, the way she gracefully moved and was able to glide in between the trees seeking out the little wolf, and his play mates the way the moon reflected off her skin and made it glow. Before she moved out of my line of sight I was already in another tree with better access for being able to watch and protect my new family. The need and desire to protect them was something I good not over come it was not only the vampire in me seeking out his children and his women, I believed it to be the human and the man in me wishing to protect some one that I had placed in a vulnerable position as I was raised to be.

She was playing hide and seek with the little wolf hiding just out of his line of slight and allowing him to sniff her out, she was not far from the clearing and the sound of her laughter echoed through the forest like jingling bells, the fae in her blood seemed to be most at peace in these surroundings. She was beautiful, a beauty that could put vampires to shame her expanding body could not even diminish it but only enhance.

I do not believe she realised how far they had strayed from the clearing, between them they were just content in each others company and and happy to play as any mother and child, I was watching I had moved with her further from my family and hers, when I smelt it wet dog. It was not one of them from La-Push the smell was distinctive and strong even the little wolf was beginning to cower back into his mother and away from the speeding invader, Hollie herself was looking around trying to see what was making the wolf act the way he was.

I had sent a message to Edward, the others would be told and be on there way, but they would not be here in time I would protect her and her wolf, no harm would come to them. Before the wolf reached her as I started its pounce I intercepted it and slammed it into the opposite tree, startling both the mother and the wolf. I could feel her eyes on me burning into me along with the curiosity and the fear, but this wolf would not come near her. I can feel the others now, they are coming. Black bursts from the trees and takes the wolf away from me wrestling it to the ground and holding it there knowing that my anger could kill the beast with very little effort.

I turn to check on Hollie she is resting gentle on the floor supporting herself with her arms the little wolf curled up behind her. I approach her, ignorant to everyone around me,my family and hers no one could hold my attention like she can I can feel all there eyes on me all burning with curiosity. I Kneel beside her hesitantly unsure as to why I'm doing this something inside me is calling out to be here; to be beside her, although I am not looking at her face I know she is watching me judging and trying to guess my next move. My hand is shaking I know what I want to do but my body is not obeying my command the feeling of uncertainty is creeping up on me and I do not know if it is my emotion or hers. I suddenly feel warmth encase my hand and look to see Hollie gently take my hand and place it on the place it has longed to be since she arrived, the warmth admitting from her hand is gone and replaced with something else a different warmth and the steady and strong thumbing of a mother's heart and the busy tiny fluttering of my children's. At last I'm here.

**This is one of my favourite chapters so far...Let me know what you think **

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Thanks Nat-y2k2**

**PS I'm looking for help in writing a Slash chapter between Harry and Edward any suggestions message me... Thanks **


	12. Heart to Heart and Bonding

**This story does not follow Harry Potter or Twilight Canon. There are some changes that have been made to this to make it my own. This is quite a dark story and does touch on subjects that can cause offence to some people that is why it has been rated M**

**CJ/EC, EC/HP, EMC/RH, AC/OC, JH/OC DM/? , VK/?... ( I know I have separated Alice and Jasper but I have other plans for the both of them)**

**Also in this story Teddy Lupin did inherit Remus's Lycapthory, and is living with Harry's twin sister Hollie. Although the characters appear in looks to be 17/ 18 the are actually 22 ( this will be explained better later on... **

**And YES I have made Harry a twin, but more will be explained about that and there relationship later on, and yes she is Quite Mary Sue-ish (they are just easy to right). But she will not be a damsel in distress or a weak female that relays on men to save her. **

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter... **

**There is a lot of talking between the characters in this chapter... **

**Chapter Eight – Heart to Heart and Bonding**

**Jasper POV**

I picked up Hollie and cradled her to my chest and watched as the little wolf scurried over two Harry, I could feel Hollie relaxing in my grasp and watched as she rested her head against my shoulder. The wolf had not had a change to hurt her I had seen to that, but I could feel that it had spooked Hollie up badly. Jacob was still holding the other wolf as Sam burst through the trees and helped Jacob drag the other Wolf off. He is there problem now.

I could see the confusion written on mine and Hollie's families faces, they were all unsure how to react and what to do now for the better. On the one hand Hollie was comfortable and safe and I was in no mood to let go of her and on the other hand no one was ever to sure on my reactions to things. Hermione was the first one to step forward she bent and picked up the other wolf before placing him in Hollie's lap were he curled into her body.

"Take her home Jasper, we will not be far behind. I think some of us should help Jacob and Sam with the Wolf in case any more are around or in the area"

Hermione spoke softly while pushing a stray curl off Hollie's face.

I turned and looked at Carlisle seeing what he had to say and what he thought of the situation his opinion mattered more to me then anyone's ever had, he simply nodded his head at me as did Hollie's brother Harry.

I took off through the trees as I had done many times, making my way safely towards Hollie's house, Hollie and the Little Wolf safe and secure in my arms. When I reached Hollie's house the door was already open and in the door way stood a petite blonde women I had only met once before but had heard lots about from the others. This was Luna. Before I could make it to far forward Esme appeared beside the blonde

"Carlisle called a head is everything alright"

The moment Esme stepped forward to get closer to Hollie I felt the growl build up in my chest and escape me as I pulled her and the wolf closer to me. I watched as Esme jumped back from me and moved slowly till she was beside Luna. I sent Esme an apologetic look before I took off with Hollie, up the stairs and into her room. I had seen her room before I had often come to watch her as she slept, the wards that were around the house had been adapted to let my family members in after the big family get together.

When we got to Hollie's room the door was already open and all the blinds pulled down, the room always reminded me of Hollie, warm and full of colour. The large stripy pillars of colour contrasting with the white walls and floors. Her room faced the back of the house and the windows were normal covered by the trees of the woods.

I looked down to check Hollie and found a pair of emerald eye staring back up at me, I smiled gentle at her before I placed her down on the bed, sitting next to her the little wolf jumping off and run off around the room playing with the little nic-nacs that were scattered around Hollie's room. We both stood there watching the little wolf a comfortable silence had fallen over the room.

"Tell me about yourself Jasper Hale"

I was not expecting her to ask me this, I did not know were to start, so I started from the beginning.

"I was born Jasper Noah Whitlock in 1844, my parents owned some land in Texas and I grew up there working on the land with my father, and brothers. "

"What were there names?...Your brothers?"

"Jeremiah and Isaac... They were both older then me by a few years..."

"You were the baby"

"I joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to fight in the Civil War lying about my age and telling them that I was in my twenties. I was always very charismatic and I advanced quickly through the ranks."

"What rank did you reach?"

"Major I was a major in the War"

"Major Jasper Whitlock...It has a ring to it...What was it like the Civil War, why was it brought about I only stayed in normal school till I was 10 and mainly did the World Wars?"

"The Civil War was also known as the War Between the States, Eleven Southern slave states declared there separation from the United States and formed the Confederate States of America starting with South Carolina, Mississippi, Florida, Alabama, Georgia, Louisiana, and Texas. It was led by Jefferon Davis they fought against the United States who were supported by all the free states and the five border slave states. Things started on April 12, 1861, when Confederate forces attacked a US military installation at Fort Sumter in South Carolina. I joined the Confederate States Army not long after this, four more Southern States joined after Lincoln called for a voulnter army from each state. The Civil War was one of the deadlist wars in American history Hollie, it resulted in the deaths of 620,000 soldiers and who knows how many civilian casualties. Picture thousands of soldiers dying right before your eyes and you knowing you might be next, it was not a plesant expirence Hollie"

"Thank you for teling me"

I smiled down at her showing her that she had not upsate me by asking the question

"When I was twenty I met and was changed my a vampire called Maria, and with my turning I gained the ability to change and manipulate peoples emotions."

"What made Maria want to change you? Was there a reason or was it random?"

"she claimed it was because she recognised my high rank I the army and thought that I would be a good vampire to have and to help her gain more territory in Monterrey"

She nodded her head and I continue with my story.

"My responsibility was to train the newly turned vampires and then to kill them when they were no longer useful , this was normally after there first year when there strengths begin to fade. I stayed with Maria for about a century before I started to grow tired of the lifestyle and I no longer wanted to fed off humans any more."

"Where did you go?"

"I left with some of my old friends Peter and his mate Charlotte... We travelled together for awhile before I left them. "

"why did you leave them if they were friends?"

"I had grown tired of feeding off humans feeling there emotions as they died was not a pleasant experience..."

She nodded at me again giving me the go a head to continue..

"I continued on my travels for a few years by myself before I met up with Alice, she had foreseen that we would travel together and had come and met me half way and from there we travelled jointly to meet and find the Cullen's. I have been with them every since. Carlisle was the one that introduced me to the vegetarian lifestyle of feeding off animals to survive, I then became Jasper Hale...Twin brother of Rosalie Hale. From then on we travelled around together, trying not to raise suspicions. Moving from town to town going from school to school. "

She sat there looking at me for a while I wondered on whether she would tell me to leave after she had learnt about everything that I had done, who and what I was truly like, instead she simply smiled at me.

"So Hollie Potter tell me about you?"

"What do you want to know...?"

"Everything. Tell me all about you? Your life ?"

"Well...em...I was born to James and Lilly Potter and of course you know I have a twin brother. My parents were...were killed when me and Harry were one years old and from there we were sent to my mothers sisters"

"How were they killed your parents...?"

"For eleven years Harry and I were told and under the belief they were nothing but drunken layabouts that were killed in a car crash that was what our Aunt and Uncle had always told us, we found out later that they were murdered by a dark Wizard whilst trying to protect Harry and I."

I nodded my head I could tell that this was still a sore subject and Hollie was not comfortable talking about it.

"Life at my Aunt's and Uncle's was not pleasant, we were treated as slaves more or less we were told daily how we were freaks and unnatural. We did not know that we were magical or that our parents were magical so all the accidental magic Harry and I done we put down to us being freaks. The one main rule at our Aunts was 'do not ask questions' and 'do not do anything abnormal'"

"Your Aunt must of know that you were magical if her sister was, why did she not explain?"

"Jealously. My Aunt hated my mother because she got to go to Hogwarts and she did not. So from the moment my mother left home to go to Hogwarts she was a freak, who married a freak and had freak children"

Hollie's mood had become gloomy and I found myself unintentionally playing with a strand of Hollie's hair, twirling it between my fingers, feeling the softness of it as it span around and in between my fingers. Not finding it uncomfortable as she stared up at me

"Harry was my best friend whilst we were there he still is, I think living in that place and how we had to life made us as close as we are today. We were all we had to depend on and rely on. Our cousin Dudley made it impossible for us to have friends at school, he was the school bully and no one wanted to upset him and his gang by being friends with the Potter freaks.

It was not till after Dudley's eleventh birthday that things started looking up for us, Letter's started to arrive for me and Harry we had no idea who they were from or what they were about. We were not aloud to open them, our Uncle Vernon destroyed them before we even got to them. A plus was that they slowly but surly drove my Uncle mad we moved around a lot trying to hide from the mysterious letter senders... Turns out they were from Hogwarts inviting Harry and I join the school so no matter were Vernon went the owls could always find him and us.

Hagrid came for us in the end on our eleventh birthday, Vernon had hired this house which was situated in the middle of the sea on a crumbling rock, it was freezing bloody cold I remember that".

"Whose Hagrid?"

"he was the games keeper at Hogwarts, he is the biggest man I have ever met, the first time I met him I could not take my eyes off him he easily reached at least 9 foot tall. We found out latter that he was half giant , he is though the sweetest and gentlest man I have ever met. He was the one that told us how our parents died and that they were murdered, he was also the one that told us we were wizards and not freaks. He told us all about why Harry and I were so famous and well known in the wizarding world. He even brought Harry and I our first birthday present."

I could not help but marvel at the smile that had broke out on her face when she spoke about this Hagrid, he was obviously someone who had brought a great deal of happiness into Hollie's life.

"What did he get you for your Birthday?"

Her smile did nothing but brighten at my question as if she was lost in a memory.

"He brought us and Owl each, he told us that toads are naff and that he was allergic to cats. He got Harry Hedwig, the white owl that is often around yours with Alice, and I got Gizmo he is a grey eagle owl he tends to stay close to home , whereas Hedwig likes to be out and about that is why you properly have not seen him. Aunt Petunia did her nut she hated them and the fact that they often brought dead animals into Mine and Harry's room"

"What was your school like Hollie? I have heard you talk about Hogwarts what is it like?"

"It's beautiful Jasper, it is situated in Scotland untraceable to muggles. It is not like your school here I find that one tiny compared to Hogwarts Castle. There is a large lake that surrounds the grounds and in the summer if you are brave enough to face the Giant Squid and the mere-people you can go for a swim. On your first trip to Hogwarts when you are a first year you take the boats across to the school; It is truly something to see Jasper the old castle lit up and glowing in the night sky. There is a forest filed with magical creatures like Centaurs, Griffins and Unicorns, as well as normal animals, who should ask Ron one day about the giant spiders."

I listened as she giggled about the thought of Ron and spiders... I will have to remember to ask Ron in the morning. The way her face would light up as she spoke made me wish for once that I had Edwards ability to read her mind I would love to see what she saw as she spoke about Hogwarts

"There are ghost wondering the halls, and a ghost that represents each house, there is the Bloody Baron he is the Slytherin House Ghost, The Friar was the Ghost of Hufflepuff, the Grey Lady is the Ghost of Ravenclaw and Nearly Headless Nick is Gryffindor. There is also a poltergeist called Peeves that pulls pranks and tricks the students. We even had a ghost professor who taught us History of Magic; Professor Binns, god he was rubbish half the time we slept in his class, and begged Hermione for the notes afterwards."

"what other classes did you have"

Listening to Hollie talk about her school was enthralling everything seemed so magical and surreal

"We had Transfiguration that was one of my favourites, the professor who taught the class was also our Head of House, she was strict but fair , Professor McGonagall. Then there was Charms taught by Professor Flitwick, he was some sort of Goblin he was only about 2 foot something. History of Magic, emm Potions god I hated that subject for the first six years at Hogwarts it was taught by the Head of Slytherin House Professor Snape. The problem with Professor Snape was that he hated Gryffindors and especially hated Harry and I, we found out later that he went to school with our Father and our father made his life hell, bullied him relentlessly. It turned out in the end that he was also the one Professor that protected Harry and I the most, and saved our life's. Defence Against The Dark Arts was Harry's favourite it was what he excelled at really always got top marks, the job of teaching it was cursed though never had a teacher that lasted longer then a year though. My first year professor was possessed by Voldemort and died , Our second year professor turned out to be a complete fraud who is now in a mental hospital because he lost all his memories. Our third year Professor was the best Teddy's dad Remus, he got outed as a werewolf and had to leave but he was by far the best professor we had everyone says so. Our forth year professor was an imposter, a Death eater you was taking an potion to make himself look like someone else, he nearly got Harry killed and was the one responsible for getting Harry to the Graveyard that night. He had his soul sucked out of him by a Dementor and is now in prison. Our fifth year professor was appointed my the ministry and she went on a power trip and tried to take over the school, she got attacked by the centaurs and now has a nervous twitch every time someone makes a hove nose or a click. The sixth year Professor was Snape, he was not great victimised us greatly and made DADA hell."

She paused, obviously thinking over what she had just said.

"There was also Astronomy taught by Professor Sinistra we would go out in the middle of the night and name the constellations and stars and try and map them. Then there was Divination with Professor **Trelawney**, mad as a bloody hatter that women she spend her whole time predicting my brothers death, in the most imaginable ways, she is a complete and utter fraud she could not tell the future if it was dancing naked in front of her. Then there is Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid teaches it now but it used to be taught by another professor who left Hogwarts to spend more time with his remain limbs."

When she said this I could not tell if she was serious or not, though as she did not start giggling or laughing I had to assume that she was serious.

"Then there is Herbology that used to be taught by Professor Sprout she was head of Hufflepuff House, it was really teaching us how to grow and take care of magical Herbs and Fungi, a friend of ours teachers it now Neville Longbottom. Finally there was Ancient Runes this was taught by Professor Victor it was very good I started it in my third year I loved it but it is very hard and can be very complicated."

"Hollie, whose Sirius? I heard Draco talking about him the other day to Viktor, and no one seems to be comfortable talking about him with You or Harry."

I felt the wave of sadness that swept over Hollie when I mention that name and I now understood why no one talked about him with Hollie.

"Sirius...Sirius was Mine and Harry's Godfather. He was our fathers best friend whilst he was at school and was even Best Man at my dad and mums wedding, and when we were born he was first choice to be our Godfather Remus was second. Before we were born there was a prophecy told about someone that would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord, it came down to Harry and Neville. So for our safety our family went into hiding. In our world Jasper the best way to hide is under the filius charm it is were a secret is hidden in side a living breathing person. No one would be able to find us unless the secret keeper told them where to look. The obvious choice for my father was of course Sirius, but they choice to do a bluff at the last minute and choice my father's other school friend Peter Petigrew. It turned out to be the biggest mistake my father ever made it cost him his life and the life of his wife, Peter betrayed us to Voldemort. Everyone believed Sirius to be the secret keeper, Sirius of course blind with rage over the death of his friend went after Peter and got sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison for murdering 13 people . He didn't do it of course, Peter did it and made it look like it was Sirius."

She stopped and I could she that eyes now glistened with unshed tears.

"He spent thirteen years in that hell Jasper left with nothing but the worst memories of his life. The only reason he did not go insane like most of them in there was because he knew he was innocent and when it became to much he would change into his anamagi form. He escaped Azkaban in our third year, he discovered that Peter Pettigrew was living with Harry and I at Hogwarts as Ron's pet rat Scabbers. He escaped so that Harry and I would be safe away from him and so that he could kill him for what he did. We thought he was a mass murdering lunatic who betrayed our parents until the end of our third year when we learnt the truth. There was a few blissful hours after we learnt the truth were me and Harry thought that we would go and live with Sirius and final be able to be free from the Dursley, that was until Pettigrew escaped and Sirius had to go on the run. The next two years Sirius watched us and helped us from a far, he could not come to close as he was still a wanted man. In the summer of our fifteen birthday we got to spend some of the summer with him as he had set up house in his old parents place, Sirius hated it there he was miserable it reminded him of a home he hated and a childhood he wished to forget. He was killed that year murdered by his own cousin and I paid her back by killing her."

That tears that had been glistening in her eyes were slowly falling down her face now.

"It was our fault really, Voldemort had put a vision into Harry's head making him believe that he had captured Sirius and was torturing him. So we left the school and went to rescue him, we would of done anything for him we loved him more then anyone, it turned out to be a trap. In the end he had to come and rescue us and was killed because of it, it was our fault."

The tears had now become sobs and I pulled her into my chest hoping to eliminate some of the pain she was going through, I allowed my gift to reach her and smooth some of the agony I could feel in her heart. I could feel her arms cling on to me as if she was afraid I was going to leave. We stayed like this for a while her sobs died down and were replaced by silent tears, I understood fully now why Sirius was always spoke about in hushed whispers between others and never around Hollie and Harry.

"What were your friends like at Hogwarts Hollie?"

I was hoping that by asking another question it would direct her train of thought away from Sirius.

"Hermione was and still is one of my best friends we shared a dorm together since we were 11, Harry and Ron were not particularly friendly to Mia at first they used to call her a know it all, which she is but it was not nice to say it to her all the time. Then in our second year Ron's little sister Ginny came to Hogwarts and I sort of became friends with her, I spent some of my summer there so I knew her before she came to the school. She had the biggest crush on Harry nursed it all the way through school until Harry's sixth year when they finally got it together. She fell pregnant with James the following year, her mum was not best impressed as you could imagine. Pregnant and sixteen and in a time were our world was in war and dangerous, when the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters would of done anything to have something over Harry and what is better then his own son. Ginny and Harry getting together was a big shock really I always thought my brother was gay, he dated a boy in his forth year Cedric, it was of course very secret only I knew and one of Cedric close friends. He was lovely a few years older then Harry but very handsome and he adored my brother for who he was and not what, he was killed at the end of Forth year by Voldemort at his resurrection. Harry was devastated about it he was never the same afterwards really , but he loved Ginny in his own little way I know. Luna and I met through Ginny in my fifth and sixth year we did not really become friends till after Hogwarts, she is a little strange but very sweet, drives Hermione round the bend. Then there was Bellacine.."

When she paused I was able to notice that the tears had stopped falling and she now seemed relatively calm but still held on to my arms unwilling to let me go.

"I met Bellacine in my first year, she was in Slytherin House, and as a general rule the Slytherin and the Gryffindor houses do not mix. But we became friends, best friends I adored her treated her as if she was my own sister, introduced her to my other friends and my brother made her feel welcome and part of our group so she would not have to be alone. That turned out to be a big mistake as well I should have left her how she was."

"How did Viktor and Draco join the group? I understand that Viktor went to a different school and that Draco was in Slytherin. What made you al friends?"

"We went to school with Draco, your right he was in Slytherin and he was a right pain in the arse he still is to most people. He teased us and harassed us relentlessly for years, he hated us but in fairness he had no choice really. You see Draco comes from a long line of Prueblood wizards and his family believe in prueblood supremacy and drilled those beliefs into Draco from birth. So Harry and I represented something that Draco could never have the freedom to have and do what we wanted, to be anything we wanted and be friends with who ever we wanted. In Draco's sixth year he turned on his families beliefs it was really at his mothers persistence that he did. His mother did not want him to become a Death Eater and get involved in the things Voldemort wanted him to. She got in touch with our old Headmaster at school, he was one of the few people that Voldemort was afraid of and she begged him to save Draco and to protect him from The Dark Lord, she was killed by Voldemort because of this. Our old headmaster brought Draco to were Harry and I were staying during some of that summer and explained to us what had happened and asked us to show Draco the same compassion we would of wanted to of been shown had the positions been reversed. Draco spent the summer opening up to us about his mother and about his childhood and how in fairness it had been jealousy that had driven him to be the way he was towards us."

The way she had explained everything made it easier to understand why Draco was the way he was.

"Viktor I met when I was fourteen. In the summer of my fourteenth year, Ron's dad managed to get tickets to see the Quidditch World Cup, it was Ireland versus Bulgaria. During that game was the first time I ever laid eyes on Viktor he was the Bulgarian seeker and was apparently world famous for his abilities on the pitch. During my Forth year at Hogwarts we hosted the Twi-Wizard Tournament and Viktor's school came to ours to complete, Viktor was chosen as his schools champion It was during the tournament that we became friends. He used to come into the library when Hermione and I were in there it used to drive Hermione mad because as soon as he came in his little fan group of girls would follow, Mia used to complain about the noise they used to make when they entered. Apparently this is what Viktor told me he use to come into the library because it was were I was most of the time, and he wanted to get to know me and look at me."

The way she giggled after she said this did nothing to distinguish the jealously that had built up in me and I found myself pulling her closer to me. Mine screaming in my head.

"We became friends he use to tell me that he had very few true friends and that people tended to be his friend because of who he was. He invited me to go to the Yule Ball with him that was held over Christmas, Ron was furious he thought I was betraying Harry because I was going with the enemy; Harry did not care as long as I was happy. We became good friends and when Viktor's school left he used to send me letters and that is how we corresponded for a few years. I did not see him again until I was seventeen at Ron's brothers wedding, we did date a little after that and did for a year or so but then I broke it off because I wanted to focus on Teddy and I thought we made better friends then lovers and in the end he did agree and he has become one of my dearest friends."

I could see that the night was giving in to the dawn, Hollie had got off the bed and was now holding the little Wolf in her arms again as he whimpered quietly in her arms. Then in front of us his body began to change the fur gave away to skin, the snot was replaced by his button nose, he was returning back to his true form. Now in her arms was the sleeping form of Little Teddy, Hollie placed him in her bed and pulled the covers up over his body, were he slept soundly.

"Jasper tell me how you and your family met Bella"

I was so focused on watching the little wolf that I did not hear the first part of what she said, but I was able to grasp an understanding of what she had said form the rest.

"She came to our school, she was the daughter of the Chief of Police Charlie Swan moving to Forks from Phoenix were she had lived with her mother and step-father. She was the talk of the town, we do not get may new people here. Edward was the first to meet her, she was in his Biology class, Edward believed her to be his singer because of the way she smelt, she did smell appetising.."

"It was Harry's scent she had mixed in with mine...Being Fae makes our smell a little bit more potent to other creatures more as you said appetising and harder to resist."

Hollie had sat down on the other side of the bed next to me.

"How did she manage to do it? To get yours and Harry's smell in her blood?"

"I'm not sure, there is a lot about the darker side of magic that I do not know and understand, it could have had something to do with her Metamorph abilities, I know however how she choose the appearance she did"

"How?"

She smiled at me as she thought the question was obvious as she took a bit of her hair twirling it in between her fingers.

"My hair colour and style and skin tone, Hermione's eyes, well the colour I do not think she was able to copy the way Mia's eyes hold her intelligence though. Ginny's figure or the way it was before she had James and Lilly"

When she said this I could see her hair on Bella and how it was the same colour and style now and the way she had the exact same colour of eyes as Hermione but she was right that they did not have the glint that Hermione's did. I decided to continue with the story of how Bella had come into our family.

"Edward was obsessed, at first he left trying to get away from her, to try and gain some control over his inner monster so to speak. When he came back he started to make friends with Bella, and Edward fell for her, after he saved her life."

I saw Hollie's eyebrows shoot up when I said this but she did not say anything so I continued.

"We had a family meeting about what we were going to do, we did not wish for Bella to find out what we were. Rosalie and I wanted to kill her, so that she would not be a threat to our family, but we were out voted and Edwards and Bella's relationship continued. He brought her to the house and introduced her to Carlisle and Esme, they thought that she was lovely and good for Edward. Bella was attacked by a tracker vampire called James and remained in hospital for a while, Bella was desperate to be turned but Edward would not do it. On what we thought was her 18th birthday we held a big party for her at our house, things did not go as plan Bella got a paper cut on her finger and the smell of her blood dove me into a frenzy. I do no have that good a control over my blood lust then what the others do. We left for a while Edward was adamant that we leave and allow Bella to live her life without us, we returned Edward could not seem to stay away. The rest really I suppose you know, he returned and after a year he asked Bella to marry him she had become part of our family"

"what will you and your family do now Jasper?"

"Eventually we will have to leave. The longer we stay the more people will start to get suspicious about the fact that we do not appear to be ageing. We will most likely head to Alaska for a little while then find somewhere from there. There is another coven up there the Denail Coven that has the same life style as us they permanently reside in a secluded part of Alaska"

"Thank You Jasper...You saved my life tonight and I'm grateful for everything, for you staying here and chatting to me all night"

I tore my eyes from her and removed myself from the bed were I had been sitting next to her I knew this was going to have to be brought up sometime this evening,. I wanted to tell her the moment we had returned here but she had thrown me off my asking me about myself.

"After what she made me do to you it is the least I can do"

"Jasper we are not even sure that it was you...and even if it was you had no control over yourself or what she made you do. I do not blame you for a minute and neither should you blame yourself, if anyone is responsible it is Bella not us"

"I know it was me Hollie, even though I have no memory of it I just know, something in me is just telling me it was me. I can smell myself in and on your skin, the vampire that my family say they can smell on you, the sent that you are giving off is mine..So yes helping you and keeping you safe is the least I can do and what I will do."

She had gotten of the bed as well now and was looking at me, I could sense no bad emotions rolling of her just confusion and the lightest hint of worry but not for her self but me. What she did next surprised even me and her self I think, she threw her arms around me and pulled me into a hug where I could do little but pull her closer into me and hug her back. I looked down at her as she rested her head on my chest.

"I should go Hollie, Carlisle will most likely want to look over you to make sure your ok after last night, and you should get some rest before he gets here."

With that she let go of me and made her way over to her bed were the little Teddy was still sleeping, before she got in beside him she turned and looked at me.

"I will see you again, yes"

I nodded my head at her and she got in to the bed laying down beside the little one pulling him closer to her and the covers over them. I Needed to speak to Carlisle before he came here.

I opened the window and jumped on to one of the trees making my way down and away so I could find Carlisle. Running through the trees at vampire speed, I approached our house after a few minutes, I choose to ignore all the curious looks I was getting from the others and head straight for Carlisle office. Before I even knocked the door Carlisle had opened it and was was staring at me waiting for me to speak.

"Carlisle I was wondering if we could, maybe go somewhere the others would not hear"

He nodded his head at me and lead the way down the stairs I followed behind him as we went out the house and ran into the woods, after we were a few miles from the house he stopped turned and looked at me. I continued to pace around the clearing we were standing in trying to figure out what to say.

"Jasper you wish to speak to me, I'm not a mind reader you are going to have to speak"

I stopped and turned to look at him, he was sitting down on a log watching me, I went over and sat next to him.

"I took Hollie home last night, I stayed the night and we spent it talking to each other, I told her all about Maria and what I did before joining you."

"I knew you were there Jasper, Esme told me. Now what is bothering you?"

I knew really what was bothering me I just did not know how to tell him, I was worried that he would judge me and think bad of me. After I joined Carlisle and the family I went out of my way to prove to him that I could handle the lifestyle, I did not want to ever disappoint him.

"It is Hollie Carlisle I feel for her, not just the Vampire in me but the man as well, I am unsure what to do. What do you think I should do?"

Carlisle was quiet, I could see him watching me, I could see in his eyes how he was trying to think of a way to best word what he wanted to say, and then say it without upsetting me.

"The situation you find yourself in with Hollie Jasper is difficult and I am unsure of what advice to give you other then, get to know her and then you can tell me what your going to do. I do think the young women is rather enchanting though so if your relationship goes a head you have my blessing"

I could not help but agree with Carlisle when he said she was enchanting she had a way about her that captivated you, yet she was still incredible sweet.

"If you have finished Jasper I have to go I promised Harry that I would pop over and check on Hollie"

**There you go some Hollie and Jasper bonding...**

**Read and Review. More reviews means quicker updates ;)**

**Thanks Nat-y2k2**

**I'm not giving up with this story I'm just running out of steam I will keep updating, I have some of the latter chapters written and I know where I want to take this story it is just taking time to get it all down. **

**I also need some ideas on Harry and Edwards relationship and a future slash chapter **


	13. AN 2

**Author Note**

**Sorry guys I'm working on the next few chapters and hopefully they should be up within a few weeks, I have been running out of steam with this story but I'm determined to finish it.**

**I have made a trailer for my story, my first attempt so please be nice**

**Check it out at .com/watch?v=o00b1ch97sw**

**Also link on profile ..**


End file.
